Harry Potter y el Misterio de los Girasiglos
by Sandra Lovegood
Summary: Harry ha matado a Voldemort y se encuentra con la perspectiva de iniciar una nueva vida. Sin embargo un nuevo villano amenaza con erigirse y cambiar todo lo que se conoce en el mundo màgico, Harry deberá hacerse cargo pero ¿podrá hacerlo solo? (continuación de Harry Potter y el misterio de los Girasiglos en la página Potterfics, bajo el mismo pseudonimo)
1. Capítulo 82 El Rey y su Vasallo

Ron y Hermione estaban en los límites de Camelot y el bosque al que habían llegado el día anterior cuando recibieron el mensaje de Harry ya que se les había ocurrido que una de las posibilidades de encontrar a Lizard era fuera del bullicio de la ciudad, pues hasta ese momento había mostrado que no le gustaban los riesgos innecesarios.

Al recibir el llamado de Harry acerca de la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento, se apresuraron en la búsqueda de Lily y James, empezando a entrar un poco en pánico debido a los muy recientes sucesos que se habían visto obligados a vivir en el mundo sin Harry . Sabían perfectamente que si algo les pasaba a los padres de su amigo serían incapaces de dar vuelta atrás una vez más y no estaban dispuestos a permitir que eso pasara de ninguna manera.

Sin embargo, al ver que no iban a solucionar nada corriendo sin una dirección fija por todo Camelot, Hermione se detuvo un momento y puso los pies firmes en el piso, poniendo todas sus energías en activar la magia elemental que Merlín le había enseñado. Ron al ver a su novia en esa posición estática se detuvo también y la observó sintiendo que la desesperación se apoderaba de él por momentos. Sabía perfectamente lo que ella estaba haciendo y no quería estropear su concentración, aun así… él nunca había sido de los que tenían paciencia para todo…

-Hermione…- le urgió

-espera un momento… -replicó ella concentrándose lo mejor que podía.

Afortunadamente ese lugar estaba tan lleno de magia que resultaba bastante más fácil conectar con los seres espirituales de lo que era en su época o en el mundo sin Harry. No pasaron más de tres minutos cuando pudo localizar a Lily y James en una región apartada en el bosque, podía sentir claramente su energía y la desesperación de la que estaban siendo presos en ese momento. Tan pronto lo pudo constatar tomó a su novio de la mano y se apareció en ese exacto punto.

Lily y James habían sido arrastrados por Morrington a aquel lugar después de haber sido separados de Harry de aquella manera tan abrupta y ridículamente sencilla. James luchaba contra las cuerdas que lo apresaban con un creciente sentimiento de vergüenza en su pecho: no podía creerlo, después de todas sus palabras… después de toda su resolución de proteger a Lily y a Harry tanto como le fuera posible había terminado siendo solo un estorbo… La impotencia hacía presa de tal manera de él, que creía que iba a terminar explotando pronto en su pecho.

Estaban en medio de un claro en la profundidad del bosque y habían sido atados a unas gruesas estacas de madera colocadas en la tierra como parte de alguna clase de máquina de tortura, casi se podía sentir el olor a muerte que despedía aquel pequeño claro, tanto así que parecía que la maleza había dejado de crecer justamente en el lugar en que ellos habían sido atados. Su captor, aquel hombre de cabello rojo fuego entrecano, no parecía muy seguro con lo que estaba haciendo, murmuraba por lo bajo y lanzaba maldiciones a una persona evidentemente no presente mientras los ataba con fuerza a las estacas para que pudieran permanecer de pie.

-así que ustedes son los padres del "más grande héroe de todos los tiempos"- exclamó aquel demente anciano acercándose ahora a ellos para examinarlos con suma curiosidad- me parece que lucen más inofensivos de lo que me dijeron que eran- dijo con sorna tomando la cara de Lily con sus sucias y toscas manos obligándola a clavar sus hermosos ojos verdes en los suyos marrones, mientras se regodeaba con el pensamiento de que había sido más sencillo de lo que hubiera imaginado el hacerse con esos dos.

Al ver aquello, James pateleó de tal manera contra las cuerdas que estas empezaron a clavársele dolorosamente en las articulaciones: a esas alturas no importaba lo que le pasara a él, no iba a permitir que ese bastardo le pusiera las manos encima a su Lily. Al ver aquella violenta reacción por parte del pelinegro, Morrington encendió el mecanismo de tortura al que estaba atado, haciendo que de pronto una corriente eléctrica atravesara el cuerpo del auror paralizándolo por completo.

Lily chilló horrorizada y Morringtón se giró para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia: "lo mismo te pasará si no te calmas". La pelirroja sintió sus ojos enrojecer de rabia e impotencia… no podía permitir que la dañaran… no cuando de su vida también dependía la del pequeño que crecía en su vientre… miró a su marido con preocupación y después agachó la mirada llena de temor.

Morrington pareció darse por satisfecho ante la sumisa actitud que ella adoptó porque se alejó de ellos y se puso en posición de espera mirando de uno a otro con nerviosismo-

-Ahora bien- exclamó aquel ser golpeándose la mano con la varita, una varita arcaica y en bastante mal estado- no me culpen, si por mi fuera yo no hubiera buscado problemas con ustedes, pero Lizard dice que acabar con su vida supone el fin de todas nuestras preocupaciones y por lo tanto nuestras ambiciones podrán ser cumplidas, de modo que no puedo hacer más que esto.

Apuntó a ambos Potter quienes aun se resistían con todas sus fuerzas a sus ataduras, estaba apunto de pronunciar las palabras letales que llevarían a todo aquello hacia su final… Lily cerró los ojos con un ligero temblor recorriendo su cuerpo: tenía miedo… un miedo atroz por lo que sabía que pasaría una vez que ella hubiera muerto. James, aun paralizado por los efectos de la estaca de madera retó a su captor con la mirada más asesina de la que fue capaz…

Ambos esperaron el golpe mortal con el corazón golpeando en su pecho como un tambor… escucharon parte del hechizo pronunciarse y cerraron los ojos… sin embargo nunca llegó. En su lugar escucharon un ruido sordo y el inconfundible sonido que hacía una armadura al caminar.

Cuando ambos Potter abrieron los ojos un hombre joven estaba ocupado quitando las cuerdas que les amordazaban y les ataban a aquella estaca. Era un muchacho de unos quince años de edad, de aspecto maduro, con un cuerpo bien formado a base de lo que seguramente había sido un entrenamiento muy riguroso. Llevaba puesta una armadura con el escudo de armas de lo que creyeron su familia y en su mano derecha sostenía una pesada espada que ocupó sin ningún problema para cortar las cuerdas de los dos prisioneros sin dañarlos.

Cuando estuvieron libres de sus ataduras, James se desplomó en el piso con el cuerpo completamente entumecido y desde esa posición pudo ver a Morrington tumbado en el piso con una protuberancia sangrante en la nuca: al parecer aquel joven lo había golpeado en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su espada.

-¡James!- chilló Lily corriendo hacia él en cuanto estuvo libre también, lo examinó con detenimiento, aun temblando de miedo. Después miró a su salvador quien observaba el claro como para darse una idea completa de la situación.

-¿Quién es usted?- espetó James una vez que fue capaz de incorporarse, pues aun no estaba seguro de que las intenciones de este nuevo personaje fueran buenas.

-mi nombre es Lancelot du Lac- respondió él colocando su espada en la funda con garbo antes de mirar a Morrington y patearlo un poco para ver su rostro- Sabía que este hombre no era de fiar- exclamó con una expresión de asco en el rostro.

Lily soltó una exclamación de asombro al escuchar aquel nombre: Lancelot, el más famoso de los caballeros de la mesa redonda, aquel que había sido la mano derecha de Arturo durante todo su reinado.

-¿os encontráis bien?- inquirió el caballero hincándose a su lado para examinar a los dos que acababa de rescatar.

Lily se limitó a asentir con la cabeza pues su corazón aun bombeaba fuertemente en su pecho producto del temor. James por su parte no respondió, se sentía humillado por haber terminado en aquella situación. Se levantó con dificultad y sacó su varita para hacer que las cuerdas que los habían mantenido atados se enredaran alrededor de Morrington antes de que recobrara la consciencia.

No mucho después de que el impostor estuvo completamente asegurado, un estampido les anunció la llegada de otros magos. Ambos Potter sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a defenderse en esta ocasión y Lancelot sostuvo la empuñadura de su espada esperando cualquier ataque. Sin embargo, se relajaron al ver que detrás de unos árboles aparecían unos asustados Ron y Hermione.

-¡Lily, James!- saltó Hermione con angustia al verlos en el piso.

Se acercó a ellos mirando a su alrededor para descubrir lo que había pasado… tuvo una chispa de entendimiento al ver a Morrington atado en el piso y a Lancelot parado ahí con expresión solemne.

-¡Hermione!- chilló la pelirroja de vuelta enderezándose para recibirlos mientras James hacía lo propio con un poco más de dificultad: el entumecimiento estaba pasando pero aun sentía los remanentes de la electricidad en su cuerpo.

Lancelot al ver que los nuevos personajes eran amigos de los rehenes que acababan de rescatar, soltó su espada y tomó a Morrington de las cuerdas, echándoselo al hombro con sorprendente fuerza.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Ron cuando hubieron llegado a su lado, lucía pálido y bastante preocupado- ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿quién es él?

-él es Lancelot- explicó James

Hubo otro momento en lo que ellos se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello y después miraron a la alta e imponente figura de Lancelot que a su vez los observaba con suma curiosidad.

-bueno ya que parece que estáis bien me gustaría una explicación sobre esto

-lo mismo podemos decir de ti- replicó Ron- vos debéis estar en el torneo

\- yo solo participo en el torneo porque mi padre ha insistido: no tengo interés en ser rey, además desde el principio desconfié de este bellaco. No sé lo que pretende pero no creo que Sir Merlín, haya mandado a alguien tan mediocre para elegir al rey de Camelot. De hecho es una fortuna que haya alcanzado a escuchar por casualidad la conversación que este sostenía con Giorgiano sobre capturar y matar a dos personas… de no ser así ustedes estarían muertos ahora- explicó mirando a Lily y a James

-¿quieres decir que nos seguiste hasta aquí?- preguntó Lily con asombro, él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

Ya no pudo preguntar más pues en ese momento un tercer pistoletazo anunció la llegada de Harry quien lucía bastante agitado y tenía el hombro derecho de la túnica cubierto de sangre. Al ver a sus padres el muchacho se abalanzó sobre ellos y los examinó detenidamente para asegurarse de que estaban bien antes de rodearlos con un fuerte abrazo, aliviado de ver que no les había pasado nada. Al ver esa reacción de su hijo James se sintió aun más estúpido pues en lugar de ayudarlo no hacían más causarle problemas.

-gracias al cielo que están bien… - exclamó el héroe

-Harry… ¿Qué te ha pasado? - inquirió Lily escandalizada viendo la sangre de su hombro

-no es nada, ya tomé la poción de la copa de Hufflepuff, ustedes… ¿están bien?... ¡no puedo creer que haya caído de nuevo en la trampa de Lizard…! – dijo con frustración

-no te preocupes, campeón- replicó James muy a su pesar colocando una mano sobre la alborotada cabellera rubia de su hijo- Sir Lancelot nos rescató de ese…-soltó una palabrota antes de mirar de nuevo al caballero quien seguía ahí con aire solemne mirando al extraño grupo de magos que tenía delante.

Harry posó su mirada entonces en el caballero y después en sus amigos que se limitaron a encogerse de hombros. No sabía si encontrarse con todos esos personajes importantes era una coincidencia o no, pero se alegró de que sus padres se encontraran a salvo después de su fatídico error. Se llevó una mano al rostro con frustración: Lizard se le había escapado una vez más y ahora tenía que buscarlo desde cero.

-¿podéis explicarme por favor quienes son vosotros y que relación tienen con Morrington?- exigió el caballero creyendo que les había dado suficiente espacio- ¿Por qué es que tiene tanta prisa en deshacerse de ustedes?

-bueno… - exclamó Harry recuperándose pronto de la abrupta pregunta- somos… algunos viajeros que concedieron en acompañar a Sir Merlín de vuelta a Camelot- explicó haciendo uso de la versión oficial que habían compartido también con Arturo- y os agradezco enormemente que nos hayáis ayudado a rescatar a mi hermano y su mujer… la verdad es que estaban conmigo pero uno de los secuaces de Morrington me distrajo y los perdí de vista de la manera más tonta, estoy en deuda con vos- continuó haciendo una leve inclinación de agradecimiento con la cabeza.

-¿ustedes vienen con sir Merlín?- inquirió su interlocutor con asombro mirando de un lado a otro como si esperara que el sabio mago apareciera detrás de los árboles como los magos que tenía enfrente habían hecho- ¿Y él donde se encuentra ahora?

-está en el torneo-respondió Hermione- ha dicho que es su deber hacer que el joven Arturo Pendraron, hijo del antiguo rey, tenga oportunidad de intentar sacar la espada de la piedra.

-¿Arturo Pendragon?- inquirió Lancelot con asombro

Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad sin embargo conocía a aquel chico: un muchachito de once años de ropajes viejos y gastados que trabajaba como escudero para su primo. Algunos de los chicos del pueblo solían burlarse de él por ser el bastardo del antiguo rey. A pesar de eso Lancelot sabía que era un chico sumamente gentil: cuando cuidaba del caballo de su primo también preparaba agua para los caballos de los caballeros que no le prestaban mucha atención a sus compañeros y también lo había visto por las calles regalando trozos de pan a aquellos que vivían en condiciones miserables, incluso en una ocasión lo descubrió untando una pócima en la piel de un viejo leproso en una de las casuchas que había en los límites del pueblo.

Aquel acto en especial le había llamado la atención puesto que el muchachito vivía del otro lado de Camelot, en la mansión de su tío y no comprendía que hacía tan lejos de su hogar en aquel penoso lugar y cuando el caballero se lo hizo ver el chico se había limitado a encogerse de hombros y decirle "solo estaba preocupado, el señor Jerk no estaba hoy en la plaza del pueblo así que quise saber si se encontraba bien", " ¿Conoces a ese hombre?" había preguntado él con asombro, "si, siempre me cuenta historias maravillosas de cuando él era un caballero andante" había replicado el chiquillo con entusiasmo "quizás algún día yo también me convierta en un caballero andante". La sincera y brillante sonrisa que había mostrado en ese entonces le había dejado al joven caballero una grata impresión y recordaba haberse preguntado que sería de Camelot si alguien igual de puro y noble como aquel chiquillo se hiciera con el trono… un pensamiento que había espantado de su mente tan pronto como había aparecido, pues sabía que a pesar de ser hijo del antiguo rey, aquel niño no tenía cualidades para ser uno, principalmente por ser un bastardo.

-¿Están seguros de que Sir Merlín quiere que Arturo Pendragon sea rey?- los magos del futuro se miraron unos a otros con algo de confusión pues parecía que Lancelot ya sabía de quien estaban hablando.

-Así es- confirmó Hermione con precaución

Hubo un silencio durante el cual el caballero analizó profundamente aquella información, mientras los magos ahí presentes lo observaban con suma curiosidad: no podían decir más de lo que ya le habían dicho pero internamente todos esperaban que aquel personaje tomara la decisión que debía tomar por si mismo… aquella que lo convertiría en el célebre personaje que sería en el futuro del que ellos venían…

-Arturo Pendragon, ¿eh?... – exclamó de pronto con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro…- bien, creo que debo regresar al torneo- resolvió de pronto con, aparentemente muy buen humor.

-pensé que no participarías- replicó James- que no te interesaba ser rey.

-no me interesa ser rey- confirmó él- pero tengo curiosidad… aquel chico, Pendragon, si es por él… si, creo que puedo rendir mi espada ante un rey como él…- dijo con cierto orgullo en la voz antes de soltar una risotada- esto será divertido… ustedes son magos, ¿cierto?, ¿pueden hacerse cargo de este y llevarme al torneo?

Hermione sonrió encantada, nunca se habría esperado que Lancelot quisiera tomar su papel de una forma tan sencilla: si Lancelot luchaba por Arturo todo aquello tendría la mejor de las soluciones. Harry tenía que hablar con sus amigos pero, ante aquella eminente oportunidad de solucionar el embrollo de esa época, decidió que podía dejar su conversación para después. Le dirigió una mirada elocuente a sus acompañantes que asintieron con la cabeza.

Hicieron un corro alrededor del caballero y lo tomaron fuertemente de los hombros y de los brazos, entonces Harry hizo aparición conjunta para llevarlos directamente hacia el torneo…

Arturo había seguido a Sousuke hacia las caballerizas donde Merlín había prometido dejarle uno de sus mejores caballos para la justa- El chiquillo aun estaba demasiado consternado por la decisión que le habían hecho tomar que no lograba concentrarse en su tarea de preparar al animal para el duelo que tendría aquel personaje en su favor.

-alteza- le llamó el japonés sosteniendo una de sus manos con gentileza y notando como temblaba ligeramente debido al nerviosismo y presión a la que el niño estaba siendo sometido.

Arturo lo miró con sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre y algo de pánico por lo que el chico sintió un poco de compasión por él: tomar una decisión como aquella… a tan temprana edad, no debía ser nada fácil para él, sin embargo todos los involucrados sabían que no había otra manera de resolver aquello, todo lo que podían hacer era intentar infundirle un poco de valor para alcanzar su meta.

-no es tarea de un rey el preparar el caballo de su sirviente, usted aun necesita fortalecer su resolución, vaya con sir Merlín y observe la justa, prometo no fallarle.

-¡no!- chilló el niño de inmediato regresando a su tarea de acomodar la silla del caballo componiendo de pronto un gesto serio- ustedes no me conocen… solo me ayudan porque el maestro Merlín insistió en que yo debía ser rey… pero no puedo quedarme quieto sabiendo que sin conocerme, vos vais a arriesgar vuestra vida por mi en ese torneo… necesito sentir que participé… que merezco ese título, ¡no podría ser rey sabiendo que lo único que hice fue permanecer sentado!

"Aun así no puedo participar en el torneo porque no sé nada de espadas ni de justas… nunca he tenido entrenamiento para ellos y aun si lo tuviera, no podría competir contra los más feroces guerreros del reino, así que lo único útil que puedo hacer por vos es preparar vuestro caballo y servir de vuestro escudero en el torneo… eso es lo que yo sé hacer…

Sousuke se sintió enternecido y extrañamente emocionado por esas palabras, pero no fue el único: a unos metros de ahí Harry y compañía habían aparecido y habían alcanzado a escuchar parte del discurso del pequeño mientras se dirigían hacia ellos con paso calmo. Profundamente conmovido ante la pureza y el carisma de Arturo, Lancelot posó una mano en su hombro para hacerle saber su presencia. En cuanto Arturo lo vio con el asombro reflejado en su joven rostro, el caballero sacó su espada de la funda y se la tendió poniéndose de rodillas con la cabeza baja en señal de sumisión.

Era una escena tan increíble que los magos de otras épocas sintieron como los vellos del cuerpo se les erizaban de emoción al ser testigos del inicio de aquel extraordinario duo. El niño se sintió incómodo y algo descolocado de ver al mejor de los caballeros del torneo postrado ante él ante aquel acto que un caballero solo realizaba frente al hombre al que decidía jurarle eterna lealtad.

-alteza, por favor perdone mi rudeza de presentarme ante usted a estas alturas, por favor, le ruego tome mi espada como ofrenda de mi lealtad…

-p-pero… tú eres…

-Lancelot Du Lac, alteza, y a partir de ahora quisiera tener el honor de convertirme en su fiel caballero. Si usted me lo permite yo lucharé en el torneo y le presentaré el trono de Camelot y aun si mi ineficiencia le impide volverse rey en este momento, me ofreceré para cuidarlo y guiarlo en pos de que algún día os convirtáis en el personaje que merecéis ser…

-P-p-pero si yo solo soy…- exclamó el chico sumamente conmocionado se giró a ver a Harry quien se limitó a sonreírle para animarlo y después respiró profundo y se agachó para estar a la altura del caballero.

Tomó la espada que le tendían y la guardó en la funda de su dueño antes de tocar el rostro de Lancelot para mirarlo a la cara. El caballero miró el ingenuo e inocente rostro del muchacho sin perder la fuerte resolución de su corazón.

-yo no soy digno de ser vuestro rey- le dijo el chiquillo con cierto nerviosismo- solo soy un escudero como cualquier otro… ni siquiera podré protegerte en el torneo, no poseo habilidades para nada más que no sea cuidar caballos o cargar y reparar algunas de las armas que me confían… pero me gustaría, más que tu rey… ser tu amigo… - le dijo con timidez

Lancelot sonrió sintiendo su pecho poco a poco llenarse de un fiero orgullo: si, había tomado la decisión correcta, aquel jovenzuelo que era capaz de preocuparse de un viejo leproso y de alimentar a los caballos hambrientos aunque no le correspondiera, tenía el temple necesario para convertirse en su rey. Escuchando sus palabras sentía que podía luchar a su lado y por su bienestar sin preocuparse si quiera de lo que diría su padre por no ascender al trono, difícilmente encontraría un mejor rey al que servir.

-Amigos por el momento está bien- concedió el caballero con una sonrisa poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su señor con aire cariñoso- sin embargo os pido que no menospreciéis mi resolución: vos sois mi rey y me aseguraré de que seas también el rey de Camelot y lo haré con mi vida ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

Arturo simplemente asintió tímidamente con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar palabra pues no sabía realmente porque aquel personaje al que él había admirado tanto de pronto clamaba por ser uno de sus caballeros. Se sentía sobrecogido y emocionado al mismo tiempo: todo aquello era como un sueño…

-Hazel…- exclamó Sousuke de pronto mirando al desmayado Morrington que yacía a los pies de los cinco magos que habían acompañado al caballero- ¿ese de ahí es Morrington?

-lo es- confirmó el héroe

-¿pero como…?

En unos segundos James y Lily comenzaron a relatarle a su amigo japonés lo que había ocurrido con lujo de detalle, explicando como Morrington había querido asesinarlos después de separarlos de Harry y como había sido Lancelot el que les había salvado la vida. El pequeño Arturo pareció algo preocupado al escuchar aquello pues había sido él quien les había pedido a los amigos de su maestro que se quedaran a su lado hasta que terminara el torneo y en cierta medida se sentía responsable de que hubieran sufrido aquello.

-pero entonces, ¿os encontrasteis con Lizard?- inquirió Sousuke a Harry tras escuchar la versión de sus padres.

Ron, Hermione, James y Lily también miraron a su amigo con expectación pues no habían hablado sobre eso en el claro del bosque y no sabían lo que había pasado con él y con Lizard a quien había perseguido, separándose de sus padres.

-si… no fue hasta que lo hube atrapado que me di cuenta de que Lilith y Joan y no estaban conmigo… fue… realmente estúpido dejarme engañar de esa manera por él

-pero ¿qué pasó?, ¿no lo enfrentaste?

-tuvimos un pequeño duelo en uno de los callejones del pueblo- confirmó el ojiverde- pero se ha escapado de nuevo. Mientras siga teniendo esos artefactos al cuello no podremos atraparlo, pero no puedo permitir que siga por ahí a sus anchas… en cualquier momento puede intentar algo más para matar a Lilith y Joan además… no podemos asegurar que no alertará a sus demás compinches… tengo que atraparlo lo antes posible…

Algo en esas palabras hizo que sus amigos lo vieran con intensidad, incluso Lancelot y Arturo se giraron para ver la extraña y profunda expresión de resolución de su rostro. El caballero, quien acababa de conocer a aquel grupo de jóvenes se sintió súbitamente sobrecogido: no sabía quien era aquel extraño, sin embargo en ese momento poseía el aura de un feroz guerrero más que ninguno de los presentes, sus ojos irradiaban poder y una notable y seguramente férrea sed de combate.

-Harry no estás diciendo que vas a…- exclamó Hermione reaccionando de pronto con algo de alarma.

-voy a ir tras él- confirmó él mirando a su amiga con intensidad- si no hago algo pronto puede que tome represalias en los pueblos de Lady Angelina y de Braveheart, tampoco estamos seguros de que no vaya a regresar a nuestro pueblo a seguir haciendo de las suyas, recuerda que tiene secuaces por todo el mundo…

-¡pero seguirlo es demasiado imprudente!

-imprudente es simplemente quedarme aquí esperando a que vuelva a atacar- replicó él con fiereza.

-¡Sir Hazel, vos me prometisteis que os quedarías hasta el final del torneo!- apeló Arturo con algo de súplica, de algún modo la presencia de aquel personaje le tranquilizaba, se sentía extrañamente identificado con él. Harry lo miró y suspiró antes de acercarse a él

-aun si me quedo no significará diferencia alguna, alteza, vos debéis ser el rey pero aunque deseo serviros de apoyo, no puedo quedarme y tampoco puedo interferir con vos, solo soy un forastero y si no atrapo a ese bellaco mucha gente seguirá sufriendo por su culpa:

"Escuchad, todos en este mundo tenemos un papel que cumplir en la vida, no importa cuanto luchemos contra nuestro destino, los dioses se encargarán de ponernos en el lugar adecuado y momento adecuado para cumplir con dicho fin. Este es vuestro lugar y vuestro momento, aquí es donde vos debéis estar, lo único que debéis hacer es aceptar vuestro destino y fungir el papel que se os ha asignado de la mejor manera en que podáis."

"Mi lugar no es a vuestro lado, mi lugar está con mi gente y aun si yo os ayudase más estoy seguro que no sería beneficioso para vos ya que debéis aprender a olvidar vuestro temor y a haceros responsable de la vida de vuestro súbditos y seguidores por vos mismo"

Lancelot miró a Harry aun con más intensidad, no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba pero no parecía que Hazel fuera solo un viajero cualquiera. Un nuevo estampido se escuchó cerca de ellos anunciando la llegada de mas magos, esta vez Albus y Lovewisdom que llegaban de su inspección del castillo.

-por lo pronto Sir Shinsuke y mis demás compañeros se quedarán a vuestro lado hasta el final del día para encargarse del resto de los impostores que ayudaban a Morrington a falsificar la justa del torneo. Aunque sé que con la ayuda de sir Lancelot es más que certero que vos os convertiréis en el rey de Camelot.

-¡no vas a dejarnos aquí!- chilló James ante esas palabras

-no voy a seguiros arriesgando de esta manera- replicó el ojiverde con resolución- ¡solo de pensar lo que pudo haber pasado me pone de los nervios!, te pido que por favor me comprendas: entiende la posición en la que están los dos y también en lo que esa posición nos pone a todos los demás- James apretó los dientes ante esas palabras-

-¿es que acaso piensas que puedes resolver todo solo?- replicó ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos- ¡solo vas a ir tras ese imbécil buscando una manera de que te mate!, ¿qué no te das cuenta?, ¡todos estamos aquí para ayudarte!

-lo sé, pero todos sabemos también que soy la única persona que puede detenerlo- respondió Harry- y es precisamente porque sé que todos ustedes permanecerán aquí y ayudarán a Sir Merlín que puedo decidir irme a buscar a Lizard

-espera, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿qué es eso de que irás a buscar a Lizard?- intervino Albus interponiéndose entre su padre y su abuelo- pensé que el plan ya estaba decidido.

-Lizard acaba de intentar matar a Joan y Lily- explicó Harry con simplicidad- me separó de ellos y mandó a Morrington para matarlos… de no ser por sir Lancelot… Si permito que Lizard ande a sus anchas tarde o temprano caeremos en otra de sus trampas así que dejaré que Ron Hermione y ustedes terminen con lo que vinimos a hacer aquí y yo perseguiré a Lizard para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

-entonces yo iré contigo- dijo el menor de los Potter con resolución- se mejor que tú como rastrearlo y también conozco los demás lugares por donde se mueve.

-¡Albus…!

-¡Hazel, sabes tan bien como yo que esta también es mi misión y se supone que te apoye hasta las últimas consecuencias!- Harry no respondió, no estaba de acuerdo, no quería que ocurriera lo mismo que había ocurrido con Graham y Grace la primera vez y con sus padres esta vez, sabía por experiencia que su enemigo no dudaba ni un segundo en tirar a matar.- no me subestimes por favor, no pienso ser un estorbo- resolvió el joven con fiereza

-nosotros vamos contigo- dijo James sin pensar

-no lo harán- replicó Harry

-¡entiende que no pienso dejarte marchar tú solo tras ese monstruo!- insistió cornamenta con terquedad- ¡sé que piensas que Lily y yo somos un estorbo pero aun así no me resignaré a quedarme aquí esperando recibir noticias de que algo te pasó, mi deber es protegerte y eso pienso hacer aunque tú no quieras!

-Yo nunca he pensado en ustedes como estorbos

-¡pero lo fuimos!- chilló él expresando sus verdaderos sentimientos- ¡no quiero que la última imagen mía que tengas sea la de un patético perdedor que se dejó capturar por su enemigo!

-¡no tengo esa imagen de ti, simplemente estar conmigo no es lo suficientemente seguro para ambos!

-Hazel- intervino Lily con delicadeza- si tú no puedes protegernos nadie más lo hará… entiéndelo, nuestro deber es estar a tu lado hasta el final.

Harry soltó un gruñido de frustración: discutir con esos tres era como discutir consigo mismo, podían estar ahí toda la santa tarde y les podía enumerar todas las razones que tenía para no llevarlos y seguramente ellos no desistirían de su terquedad.

-los llevaré a los tres con una condición- concedió al fin- no se acercarán a Lizard en ningún momento y obedecerán todas las indicaciones que les dé, no intervendrán en nada de lo que suceda entre Lizard y yo, ¿comprenden?

-no puedo prometerte que no intervendré si te veo en aprietos- apuntó James- pero puedo prometer seguir todas las demás indicaciones.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risotada ante aquellas palabras, realmente su padre era todo un caso. Una vez decidido eso se giró hacia Ron y Hermione y les dijo.

-confío en que ustedes podrán terminar todo de la mejor manera sin mi ayuda hasta que pueda encontrar a Lizard, intentaré hacerlo antes de que termine el plazo que tenemos. Díganle por favor a los demás lo que ha pasado y utilicen el aparato de Rose para transportarlos a todos.

-Hazel no hagas nada imprudente, recuerda que Lizard tiene la gema en su poder… aun si sabes usarlas reliquias….- instó Hermione preocupada

-lo sé, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- le tranquilizó él- bueno, ambos están a cargo, Shinsuke por favor ayuda a su alteza tanto como puedas.

-lo haré- confirmó el japonés haciendo una reverencia amplia a la usanza de su país hacia quien en ese momento fuera su líder en señal del tremendo respeto que profesaba por él.

Dicho todo Harry hizo una señal a su familia para que lo siguieran a un lugar tranquilo para usar los girasiglos. Sus amigos los siguieron con la mirada con la inquietud reflejada en sus rostros hasta que los hubieron perdido de vista y no fue hasta ese momento que Lancelot empezó a cuestionar a aquel grupo de personajes sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Ellos explicaron hasta donde pudieron lo que pasaba con el complot para usurpar el trono de Camelot y como habían llegado hasta ahí, pues si el caballero los iba a ayudar era imperante que estuviera enterado de los planes de su enemigo para poder enfrentarlo. Él los escuchó con expresión adusta antes de dirigir su atención ante el pequeño Arturo quien se sobresaltó al notar la mirada de su siervo sobre él.

-alteza, disculpe mi rudeza pero creo que cooperaré con estas personas para evitar que el plan de estos bellacos se cumpla.

-s-si- exclamó el muchacho

-¿usted está dispuesto a asumir el trono?

-l-lo estoy- respondió de nuevo él con temblorina- yo tampoco quiero que alguien que se atrevió a dañar a otros para obtener credibilidad se haga con el trono de Camelot… después de todo… este es mi hogar…

-en ese caso, será un honor serviros de trampolín a dicha posición-hizo una amplia reverencia hacia su rey y se dirigió a la caballeriza en la que guardaba a su propio caballo para alistar todo


	2. Chapter 83: La CIM y la Espada Sagrada

Kingsley no había dejado pasar el tiempo: una vez que Harry y los demás se hubieron desaparecido, él y el resto de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y del ED prolongaron un momento la reunión para armar un plan que pudiera ayudarlos a tratar con los posibles espías que Voldemort había puesto en otros países. Littlefeet acordó regresar a Australia y ayudar a infiltrar a algunos de los miembros del ED en los países que estaban aliadas al suyo, y Cho, quien había sido encargada de avisar al akasora sobre los planes a tomar en cuenta a partir de ese momento, prometió traer apoyo de dicha organización en nombre de Sousuke. George y Dean hicieron lo propio con Tlamatini en Nemastiloyan Yolilishtli y el gobierno mágico mexicano

Tras una elocuente discusión entre los dos ministros de magia presentes, colocaron sobre la casa del número 12 de Grimauld Place, todos los hechizos de ocultación y de protección de los que fueron capaces para mantener alejado el ídolo de Viracocha de ojos indiscretos. Después, tras acordar un rol de guardias entre los miembros más allegados de ambas organizaciones, todos los miembros salieron de la base del ED para poder cumplir con sus respectivas funciones como miembros de la comunidad mágica; ya que lo más importante en ese momento era que nadie se enterara de que algo extraño estaba pasando en ese lugar.

El ministro de magia inglés salió de casa de su amigo y se dirigió a su oficina para poder mandar una nota por medio de las chimeneas internacionales, al mayor organismo mágico de la comunidad mágica mundial: La Confederación Internacional de Magos, quien era cede de los únicos magos en el planeta que podían ayudar a parar esa locura de la manera más discreta y eficiente posible. Littlefeet lo acompañó muy a su pesar, pues aun no estaba del todo satisfecho con la respuesta de Potter sobre lo que pasaría con Lizard después de que aquello terminara.

A decir verdad no sería la primera vez que alguno de los dos ministros tendría contacto con aquellos magos eruditos con respecto al caso de Lizard. La primera vez habían recibido una misiva por parte del embajador ingles en funciones con respecto a la entrevista que había tenido con los gobiernos de México y Japón desde sus chimeneas. De más está decir que al ser un organismo creado para proteger a todos los miembros de las comunidades mágicas de todo el mundo, cualquier contacto entre los gobiernos mágicos, que se realizaran fuera de los protocolos comunes, estaban completamente monitoreados por la Confederación internacional de magos, especialmente cuando se trataba de los países mágicos con mayor potencial para realizar una posible guerra.

Además era más que obvio que después de que terminara la guerra contra Voldemort, el actual gobierno británico mágico no fuera del todo reconocido en otras comunidades, especialmente debido al temor que la gente sentía de que alguno de los seguidores del mago tenebroso se encontraran aun entre las sombras del aun inestable nuevo régimen. Kingsley sabía perfectamente que la confederación internacional de magos estaría muy al pendiente de cualquier cosa que hiciera fuera de lo común y su decisión de comunicarse con los gobiernos mágicos de Japón y México habían sido tomadas con ese hecho en mente. De hecho, ese había sido ese el pretexto perfecto para hacerles saber acerca de la situación que había orillado a su actual alianza como prevención de posibles complicaciones.

Todos los detalles acerca de los viajes en el tiempo habían sido ocultos tal y como había resultado necesario, sin embargo, Kingsley había mencionado sin tapujos que Harry había tomado el caso como parte del ED y de la cabina de aurores de Inglaterra y también era del conocimiento de la confederación que Akasora y La cabina de Aurores de México estaban involucrados en el caso.

Aquello había sido un asunto bastante complicado: ya era bastante difícil hacer entender a todos aquellos magos de que se debía mantener en secreto todo lo relacionado con el caso por seguridad de la comunidad mágica misma, sin mencionar que la historia mágica del mundo entero estaba en riesgo; pero lo realmente complicado había sido convencer a todos de que todo aquel embrollo podía y debía ser solucionado por Harry y sus amigos, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría eran jóvenes recién egresados del colegio, algunos incluso con sus estudios truncos debido a la guerra. Aquella vez, el ministro de magia británico había tenido que soportar dos horas al asesor de seguridad de la confederación exponer como los miembros del ED eran demasiado inexpertos, jóvenes e inmaduros como para asumir una responsabilidad de ese calibre y después había gastado otras dos horas exponiendo el mismo el magnífico desenvolvimiento que habían tenido aquellos "inmaduros jóvenes" durante la guerra y en el proceso de restablecimiento de la comunidad mágica.

Tan solo recordar aquella interminable perorata y debate hacían que Kingsley se sintiera con una enorme necesidad de compensación por parte de Harry en cuanto todo eso acabara, sin embargo en ese momento lo más importante era que pudiera impedirse que Lizard hiciera una rebelión junto con todos los cómplices que había conseguido en ese espacio temporal, justo cuando el punto más crucial en la resolución de aquel embrollo se estaba llevando a cabo.

Escribió una rápida misiva al asesor de seguridad de la Confederación internacional de Magos, con toda la información acerca de los encuentros de Sousuke y Malfoy con los cómplices de Lizard y la envió por la chimenea correspondiente directo a la oficina del destinatario. Afortunadamente en esta ocasión el responsable no se hizo esperar, tan pronto como hubo terminado de leer la carta arrojó polvos flu especiales a su chimenea e hizo a parecer su cabeza en la sala de chimeneas del ministerio de magia inglés donde Kingsley y Littlefeet esperaban sentados cómodamente sobre la alfombra.

-Ministro Shaklebolt- saludó de manera educada.- ministro Littlefeet- el aludido hizo una cortes señal con la cabeza.

-Asesor Wallstone- devolvió el saludo con una leve inclinación respetuosa de la cabeza.

Wallstone era un hombre moreno y calvo de unos cincuenta y cinco años con unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, que eran de un tono café oscuro profundo. Lucía exactamente como alguien que formaba parte de una importante organización internacional, a juzgar por su mirada seria y casi inquisitiva se notaba que estaba atento y dispuesto a escuchar lo que su interlocutor tenía que decir. Y como era de esperarse no se fue por las ramas

-¿Y bien?, ¿lo que cuentan en esa carta es verdad?

-lo es- confirmó el ministro inglés tan directamente como lo requería la situación

-¿Y dónde está Potter?

-Hemos encontrado pistas del posible lugar en el que se puede estar ocultando Lizard en este momento y Harry está en una misión encubierta para encontrar dicha ubicación, sin embargo creo que puede entender el porque de la urgencia de esta reunión, señor: con Ling Tao y Vega podemos contar a tres cómplices de Lizard en lugares que están relacionados con el gobierno mágico y lo que es más: los tres están al tanto de las reliquias sagradas y buscaban hacerse con ellas para beneficio propio y de su líder. Yo ya había tocado este tema con anterioridad ante usted, pero el mundo aun está conmocionado por lo que ocurrió en mi país hace ya casi un año, es de conocimiento de todos que Voldemort afectó no solo Gran Bretaña sino a gran parte de los países que están relacionados con nosotros, Harry fue quien derrotó a Voldemort y yo confío plenamente en él pero creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que nosotros debemos hacer algo: La confederación debería involucrarse en este caso en particular, con tantos países involucrados en el caso, no creo que esté en desacuerdo conmigo.

-La confederación no puede actuar directamente en los gobiernos mágicos de ningún país, ministro, es un caso que ya vivimos con anterioridad durante los tiempos de Lord Voldemort y Gellert Grindelwald, nosotros somos simplemente un organismo que sirve de apoyo para la correcta cooperación de las comunidades mágicas de todo el mundo. No tenemos el poder para detener una guerra o el ascenso de un mago tenebroso en potencia, es por eso que mi puesto es el de "asesor", no el de "aplicador de justicia".

-lo sé y ese es precisamente el papel que nos atrevemos a pedir que ejerza: "Aliente a la correcta cooperación de las comunidades mágicas del mundo", señor: envíe una alerta acerca del peligro que Lizard representa y de los espías que han infiltrado en los gobiernos mágicos, podremos dar con dichos espías con mayor prontitud. Akasora, La orden del Fenix, el ED y La comunidad de aurores de México y de Australia estaremos dispuestos a infiltrarnos nosotros mismos en cada uno de los lugares que sean necesarios para acabar con la amenaza. Si lo hacemos de esta manera en cuanto Harry capture a Lizard no habrá más peligro y el mundo de las artes tenebrosas habrá aprendido una lección: "Que las fuerzas de todo el mundo mágico también podemos unirnos y que no les tenemos miedo"

Un silencio se formó entre ambos durante casi una eternidad, la resolución del ministro británico era tal que por un segundo el Asesor también estaba convencido de tomar esa medida aun sin saber concretamente porque esas reliquias eran tan peligrosas, pues había sido tal la insistencia en que era importante no divulgar información al respecto que ellos no tenían pistas sobre que era lo que estaban enfrentando en realidad.

-Le recuerdo que fue usted mismo quien me dijo que nadie fuera de la confederación necesitaba saber sobre este asunto en particular.

-no necesitan saberlo- replicó Kingsley con gravedad- mi postura no ha cambiado respecto a ese asunto. Como dije antes la situación es tal que no me es posible siquiera dejar que ustedes sepan con detalle lo que está pasando- El asesor frunció el entrecejo en señal de reprobación:

Solo Kingsley Shacklebolt se atrevía a pedir ayuda de la confederación sin una correcta introducción al problema a tratar, de hecho a no ser por que uno de los principales eruditos en historia de la magia dentro de la organización había insistido en que debían prestar atención a aquello, ni siquiera habrían considerado el escuchar aquel disparate; ¡Vamos!, ¡estaban hablando de artículos que formaban parte de los cuentos de hadas!, aun si Lizard, quien quiera que ese tipo fuera, buscaba hacerse con algo tan irreal, no podía ser considerado una amenaza.

Sin embargo, no cabía duda de que había algo raro en todo aquello, aquella extraña desaparición que había tenido Potter, que había causado tanto revuelo en Gran Bretaña; además del robo de la Gema de Sidney en Australia y las reliquias de la Diosa Amaterasu en Japón… sin duda todo aquello era muy extraño, y después de los recientes sucesos, no podían permitir que un nuevo Voldemort se erigiera tan pronto. O por lo menos no podían permitir que alguien pusiera en pánico a la comunidad mágica mundial con esta clase de enredos.

-¿Entonces como supone usted que haremos que los gobiernos mágicos cooperen con ustedes?

-solo pídanles permiso para que podamos infiltrarnos en sus respectivas sedes: si ustedes nos permiten hacerlo podemos localizar a los espías y atraparlos antes de que se vuelvan un problema- respondió Littlefeet que había permanecido en silencio durante todo ese tiempo- pretendemos jugar a su mismo juego: solo que en nuestro caso sabemos perfectamente que es lo que quieren.

-¡Ministros, comprendan que no es algo sencillo lo que me están pidiendo, si hiciéramos tal petición, seguramente se armará el Armagedón!, ¡sin información al respecto, seguramente los gobiernos mágicos del mundo tomarán su petición como un intento de dominación!

-no si no menciona que la petición viene del ministro británico: solo mencione que es una misión del ED y que dicha organización coopera con ustedes en un asunto de seguridad mundial- insistió el ministro australiano- nosotros estamos dispuestos a hacernos pasar por miembros del ED para hacer salir a los espías.

-Escuche, Shacklebolt, lo que me están pidiendo es una locura: ¡Solo su país y sus aliados saben sobre tal organización, solo son un grupo de jóvenes inexpertos, el nombre "ED" no tiene ningún peso en ningún lugar que no sea Gran Bretaña!, Ministro Litlefeet, si usted no hubiera estado involucrado directamente en todo esto tampoco sabría nada del ED…

-no puedo estar más de acuerdo- replicó el aludido con voz un tanto cansina- y no puedo decir que sea completamente de mi confianza aun, sin embargo hay algo que si le puedo decir señor Wallstone: pedí ayuda de Gran Bretaña por el caso de la gema y Potter y compañía por lo menos han tenido la decencia de seguir con él hasta el punto de arriesgar sus pellejos por la seguridad de mi país: Por lo menos de mi parte creo que les debo seguir confiando en ellos hasta ver un resultado y si no me gusta por supuesto también estoy dispuesto a hacerlos responder por sus faltas… ahora, el hecho de que el ED no sea conocido en todo el mundo también es una ventaja para nosotros…

-así es- interrumpió Kingsley-no necesita tenerlo, tampoco es como si fuera a divulgar el nombre a la prensa, todo lo que tiene que hacer es dejarlo saber a los responsables de la seguridad de cada país que pudiera estar involucrado en este caso, señor.

-¡absurdo!

-si lo hace de esa manera los cómplices de Lizard se dejarán ver por si mismos: para ellos el nombre "ED" si tiene peso y mucho, puesto que Harry lo lidera y Lizard piensa en él como su principal enemigo.

-eso es cierto, se lo puedo asegurar- apoyó Litlefeet

-permítanme dudarlo: ¿Por qué un villano que planea la dominación mundial consideraría a un adolescente como su principal enemigo?, ¡Por Dios ministro, usted sabe mejor que yo que el triunfo de ese muchacho sobre el que no debe ser nombrado fue mera casualidad!- Kingsley le miró enfadado tras ese planteamiento

-¡Señor, con todo respeto: no pienso volver a ponerme a discutir con usted ese asunto!, Yo confío plenamente en Harry y creo que la última vez lo dejé bastante claro: Él es joven pero plenamente capaz de tratar con este asunto. Además en este momento él se encuentra arriesgando su vida por todos nosotros buscando meterse en territorio enemigo sin que usted mueva un solo dedo…

"No es la primera vez que Harry toma ese papel por su propia voluntad, ustedes se jactan de ser icono de la paz en el mundo mágico, sin embargo la historia de la magia les ha demostrado demasiado inútiles para ese papel… tanto es así que un muchacho de dieciocho años derrotó al mago tenebroso más poderoso de la época por ustedes y en este momento ese mismo muchacho decidió que Él debe hacer algo para protegernos aun si su vida vuelve a estar en juego. Me parece que es hora de que ustedes se demuestren útiles: Si realmente la Confederación piensa que ustedes pueden resolverlo mejor que él, demuéstrenlo accediendo a esta egoísta petición:

"Diga que es un seguidor de Voldemort prófugo o un Mago tenebroso que ha ganado poder desde las sombras o lo que sea que usted crea conveniente decir para proteger los verdaderos hechos: solo consiga que el ED y la Orden del Fenix tengan acceso a los diferentes gobiernos mágicos que están involucrados con las reliquias sagradas; y de por seguro que por primera vez en siglos la Confederación se hará respetar entre las comunidades mágicas del mundo. Si no lo hace buscaremos la manera de resolver este asunto por nuestros medios aun si eso significa desafiarlos a ustedes."

-¡Gran Bretaña no está en posición de buscar una guerra contra nosotros, ministro, cuide sus palabras por favor!

Kingsley respiró profundo tras esas palabras… era verdad, había perdido la paciencia muy pronto y eso podía causar problemas a su ministerio de magia. Sin embargo se preguntó como es que aquellos brujos no entendían la importancia de aquel caso; el simple hecho de que poderosos artículos mágicos de todo el mundo estuvieran amenazados era suficiente para que fuera considerado un incidente de grandes proporciones, aun así el delegado no hacía más que cuestionar sus palabras y los hechos, que ya eran conocidos por la prensa en todo el mundo.

-perdón, me alteré más de lo debido… pero le ruego por favor comprenda la situación: ¿usted cree realmente qué si no fuera un asunto grave, México, Australia y Japón habrían accedido a cooperar con nosotros? Para empezar, ni siquiera son países con los que tengamos tratos comerciales o políticos fuertes… ellos se sintieron amenazados y decidieron cooperar por su voluntad, ese simple hecho debería servirle de prueba de lo que intento advertirle…

Un nuevo silencio se forjó entre los tres, este más largo y más pesado. El asesor ya había considerado aquello también, de hecho esa era una de las razones por las que había accedido a aquella entrevista y fuera como fuese, el riesgo de Shacklebolt en los demás ministerios, dado su expediente, no era tan amenazante como un futuro señor tenebroso… o eso quería creer, pues muchos miembros del consejo habían advertido sobre como el Líder de la Orden del Fenix podía ser de quien no tenían la seguridad de que estuviera buscando por si mismo la dominación mundial.

Además si el ministro insistía en hacer aquello, era mejor que lo hiciera mientras la Confederación podía estar alerta de los movimientos que estaba realizando, no era conveniente dejarlo actuar a sus anchas, sin conocerlo a profundidad: como el solía insistir, la guerra contra Voldemort recién había terminado y todo el mundo sabía que el ministerio de Magia Británico aun tenía bastantes personajes dudosas en su haber, ¿cómo saber que Shacklebolt no era uno de ellos?

Por supuesto él como asesor sabía el historial que el susodicho tenía antes y después de la guerra, siempre había sido un excelente auror y nunca había dado señales de simpatizar con Voldemort, como miembro de la orden del Fenix, bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore, siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara… Él, como mago británico quería creer que aquello no era un juego inventado por esos personajes…

-veré que puedo hacer, por favor esté al pendiente de cualquier noticia mía.

-lo estaré: los agentes del ED que planeo infiltrar ya están listos para actuar en cualquier momento, de cualquier manera, ellos solucionarán esto con o sin su apoyo, le ruego que tome eso en consideración.

No hubo respuesta, con un chisporroteo la chimenea se apagó y Kingsley y Littlefeet se dieron a la tarea de esperar la respuesta, pues sabían que cualquiera que fuera no iba a tardar mucho, dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraban en ese momento y la atrevida amenaza que había hecho con el fin de presionarlos a tomar una decisión.

-en cualquier caso regresaré a Australia en cuanto tengamos la respuesta, también tengo que asegurarme de que ese villano no quiera seguir jugando con nuestro ministerio- apuntó el ministro australiano con mal humor, pues aquello estaba llegando a puntos estratosféricos y temía que algo fuera mal en Australia en su ausencia.

-eso sería lo mejor, ministro- confirmó Kingsley.

La ceremonia de apertura del torneo, para elegir al nuevo rey de Camelot se hizo larga y tediosa. Arturo ocupó lugar en un palco junto a aquellos que estaban siendo representados por los caballeros para ocupar el trono. Fue un poco complicado hacer que lo dejaran sentarse ahí, todos los representados eran gente influyente y rica que tenían a su mando a los mejores caballeros y guerreros que participaban en el torneo; algunos de ellos, como Arturo estaban relacionados con el antiguo rey. Estaba el tío del muchacho quien había sido el hermano menor del monarca, algún primo o dos y algunos de los nobles más importantes de dos de los pueblos vecinos. Sin embargo, decididamente ninguno era un bastardo o lucía ropas remendadas, viejas y grandes como Arturo.

Para su fortuna, en ese momento Merlín quien había esperado a su aprendiz cerca de las instalaciones del torneo, cubriendo su cara con una capucha para que nadie lo reconociera; se quitó la capucha y miró a los empleados que custodiaban el palco con severidad. Hermione había tenido como buen juicio hacerle saber que habían atrapado a Morrington y que Lancelot había decidido participar en la justa en nombre de Arturo y el sabio mago había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad para hacerse cargo del torneo, haciendo uso de su influencia como consejero supremo de la corte de Camelot.

-dejad entrar a su alteza Arturo Pendragón- exigió- ya que él ha sido nominado como futuro rey por mi

-¡señor Merlín!- chilló el hombrecillo enjuto y enclenque que custodiaba el palco- ¡p-pensamos que vos… que vos habíais desaparecido!

-solo estaba de viaje investigando los designios de los dioses que me fueron confiados- explicó- Morrington, mi amigo, a quien dejé a cargo del torneo, ha regresado ya a su casa así que yo personalmente me haré cargo de este asunto, amigo mío. Ahora, por favor dejad que Arturo ocupe su lugar en este palco, después de todo, tiene derecho legítimo a contender por el trono ya que es hijo de sangre del antiguo rey.

-pero, señor, aun si piensa nominar al muchacho como rey… necesita que alguien lo represente en la justa.

-no debéis preocuparos por ello- intervino Lancelot con una inclinación de la cabeza- yo estoy dispuesto a ofrecer mi vida por su alteza en esta justa- el guardia lo miró boquiabierto, reconociendo de inmediato a aquel joven caballero.

-y yo también lo estoy- saltó Sousuke también

El guardia dudo un momento antes de dejar pasar a Arturo con su comitiva conformada por Ron, Hermione y Lovewisdom, haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza. Gryffindor y compañía aún seguían dando vueltas por el pueblo, buscando cualquier cosa sospechosa que pudiera significar que Lizard tenía más cómplices dispuestos a completar su complot y Rose y Scorpius habían decidido poner protecciones en las fronteras de Camelot para que ningún invasor pudiera penetrar en caso de un posible atraco. Merlín esperó a que su pupilo hubiera tomado su lugar antes de mirarlo a la cara y decirle.

-a partir de este momento, alteza, no hay vuelta atrás para vos y por supuesto para mí tampoco: debéis meditar profundamente en lo que significará ser rey una vez que el torneo termine.- el chico asintió con la cabeza, demasiado asustado y nervioso para decir palabra alguna.

Merlín se dio por satisfecho con esa simple respuesta, sonrió alborotándole el cabello al muchacho antes de continuar.

\- yo estaré a vuestro lado guiándolo en todo momento, pero vos debéis a partir de ahora, asumir responsabilidad por la vida de aquellos que estamos aquí dispuestos a dar nuestra vida por vos. Respetar, admirar y proteger a aquellos que os sostienen es el deber de todo rey. Quizá aún no asume el trono pero a partir de este momento, vos debéis comportaros como un rey por el bien de vuestros aliados, ¡levantad el rostro, observad a vuestros caballeros luchar y apoyadlos con ímpetu!

Arturo levantó la cabeza y miró a Sousuke y Lancelot que se hincaron a su lado en señal de respeto. El chico asintió de nuevo con la cabeza y los miró marchar con la cabeza en alto, haciéndose ver más valiente de lo que realmente se sentía. A su lado Hermione y Ron vigilaban a la concurrencia haciendo uso de unos anticuados binoculares que les había proporcionado Merlín para tal fin: planeaban cortar cualquier posible inconveniente o trampa durante la justa antes de que se llevara a cabo.

Verónica y Freebush, estaban en las gradas del público en posición para tomar acción en cualquier momento. Una vez capturado Morrington solo hacía falta hacerse cargo de Ulric Giorgiano, a quien Verónica había tenido por buen juicio el colocar un hechizo rastreador que les permitía saber sus movimientos y con quienes hablaba.

Al viejo brujo, suplantador de Merlín lo habían encerrado en una jaula mágica que Rose y Scorpius adaptaron rápidamente para soportar cualquier tipo de encantamiento, que estuviera relacionado de algún modo con anomalías en el tiempo provocadas por Lizard; "solo es en caso de que el tío Harry y Albus no puedan detenerlo a tiempo", explicó la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa astuta idéntica a la que Hermione ponía al demostrar su gran habilidad mágica; "además es mejor que estos personajes pasen lo más desapercibidos posible ante la historia, lo que deben hacer es lograr que Lancelot gane la justa de una manera aplastante y le de el derecho al trono a Arturo en frente de todos"

-bueno, me voy- anunció el sabio mago- en ausencia de Morrington iniciaré la ceremonia y me haré cargo de dirigir el torneo. Le lanzó una última mirada benevolente a Arturo- Arturo, pasé lo que pase debéis recordar que has decidido ser el rey y lo tienes que cumplir a cómo dé lugar- le advirtió y salió del palco para dirigirse al centro de la arena que estaba frente a ellos.

Cuando el sabio mago bajó a la arena las gradas y los alrededores del campo del torneo estaban completamente llenos de gente, pareciera que no solo Cámelot estaba reunido en ese sitio, sino que dos o tres pueblos enteros se habían congregado ahí para observar aquel evento. Arturo miró a todas las personas que estaban reunidas en el palco con el estómago revuelto: todos lo miraban con desprecio y desaprobación, dando por sentado que no aceptarían que fuera su rey aun si Lancelot o Shinsuke ganaban la justa.

-no os preocupéis por ellos- replicó Ron al notar el nerviosismo del futuro monarca- si sois capaz de sacar la espada de la piedra os aceptarían como soberano: ellos no son quienes para desafiar los designios de los dioses…

-¿Y si no soy capaz de sacar la espada?

-lo seréis- le tranquilizó Hermione con ternura- porque vos sois nuestro rey- concluyó con un tono que no daba lugar a réplicas- solo actuad como vos mismo y todo lo demás dejadlo en nuestras manos. Hazel nos encargó ayudaros y eso es lo que vamos a hacer…

Arturo bajó la mirada: ellos confiaban en Hazel ciegamente… no conocía toda la historia pero escuchar hablar de Hazel, de los labios de aquellas personas lo llenaba de una extraña sensación de confianza.

Cuando Merlín apareció en el centro de la arena, el estadio entero se quedó en completo silencio: era evidente que nadie se esperaba verlo por ahí después de que Morrington dijera que había llegado bajo sus órdenes, sin embargo estaba claro que todos los presentes sentían un tremendo respeto por ese personaje. Los caballeros reunidos en la arena se arrodillaron ante él bajando la cabeza, y la gente reunida en las gradas se quitó los sombreros en señal de respeto.

-¡Buenos días tengan, ciudadanos de Cámelot, mi familia. Es un gusto veros a todos aquí reunidos en este lugar para presenciar la sagrada ceremonia que se llevará en este recinto!- ni una sola palabra o murmullo, Hermione y el resto de la comitiva del futuro se sintieron sobrecogidos al sentir aquel súbito e impenetrable silencio: Nada les hubiera hecho caer en la cuenta de que habían estado viajando con el mago más importante y sabio de todos los tiempos, más que la reacción de toda aquella gente.- ¡Antes de empezar, me gustaría presentaros de nuevo al artefacto enviado por los dioses para erigir el futuro del reino!

Con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer en el centro de la arena la pesada roca en la que estaba clavada Excallibur. Todos la observaron con reverencia, la inscripción que decía con claridad que aquel que la sacara de esa piedra sería el rey de Camelot estaba ahí… visible ante los binoculares de Hermione, escrita con una letra limpia y bella, nada parecida a los garabatos que hacían en aquella época. La espada emitía magia de una manera tan fuerte que la chica se quedó idiotizada mirándola por varios segundos preguntándose… "¿qué sería tocarla?"

-como sabéis, aquel que logre retirar esta sagrada espada de esta roca tendrá de inmediato el título de rey de nuestra nación…

"Recientemente realicé un viaje que me permitió conocer más a fondo las razones por las que los dioses decidieron elegir a nuestro monarca por este medio y he quedado maravillado con lo que descubrí… ¡Amigos míos!- exclamó dirigiéndose a los caballeros participantes que seguían sin levantar la cabeza- ¡Vosotros, el orgullo de Cámelot, han sido elegidos para intentar tomar la espada o bien para darle el derecho a vuestros señores de hacerlo!, ¡confío en que vuestros corazones en este momento estarán dirigidos a llevar una contienda justa, libre de ambiciones personales, traición y maldad…"

"¡Si participáis con eso en vuestras mentes dejadme advertiros… la espada no os pertenecerá, ni a ustedes ni a vuestro señor!"- el tono terrible utilizado en esta última frase hizo a todos estremecer de súbito temor. Los chicos del futuro sintieron el tono severo en la voz del anciano mago, que intentaba amedrentar a los impostores antes de empezada la contienda. Verónica observó el rostro de Giorgiano desde su grada: El susodicho estaba haciéndose pasar por un noble de uno de los pueblos vecinos, era un hombre delgado, de tez clara y un rostro lleno de pecas que en ese momento estaba completamente inexpresivo, casi desafiante. En la arena el caballero que representaba al impostor, sin embargo pareció flaquear un poco, pues su lanza, puesta hacia arriba se movió ligeramente al ser apretada con más fuerza de la debida"

"Ahora bien, las justas se realizarán en parejas por eliminación, al final solo aquel valiente caballero que logre derrotar a todos sus contendientes en todos los rubros del torneo que son: Justas, Equitación, duelo de espadas y tiro al blanco; será el que gane el derecho a acercarse a la sagrada reliquia"

Una vez más Merlín alzó la varita y esta vez dibujó con ella un círculo alrededor de Excallibur, al instante todos supieron que había castado una barrera para que nadie pudiera tocar la reliquia sin su consentimiento. Verónica sonrió ante esta simple acción: eso les daría tiempo de vigilar si alguien intentaba escabullirse cerca de la espada antes de que el torneo terminara. Se giró hacia Freebush a su lado y le dijo.

-Acércate a la arena… encárgate de vigilar que nadie se acerque a Excallibur durante la justa, yo vigilaré a Giorgiano y su secuaz- Freebush asintió de inmediato y se desapareció para materializarse a una distancia prudente en la que podía vigilar la espada y protegerla de cualquier intento de sabotaje.

-¡Todos los participantes ya tienen sus instrucciones así que sin más que decir que empiece el torneo!

Un atronador vitoreo se escuchó de todas direcciones, era tal el sonido que Ron estaba seguro de que lo habían escuchado incluso a los límites del pueblo, por no decir en los pueblos vecinos, tal era la cantidad de gente se hallaba reunida en el lugar. De algún sitio dos grandes bocanadas de fuego fueron lanzadas al aire, seguramente obra de alguno de los dragones mascota que habían visto por la zona del mercado al llegar, pareciera que incluso las criaturas mágicas que vivían en ese lugar estuvieran entusiastas con aquel evento.

El torneo comenzó sin mayores complicaciones, empezando con una carrera de caballos alrededor de la arena donde los contendientes tenían que disparar con un arco y flecha a unas dianas que estaban en uno de los extremos del campo. La gente estaba enloquecida al ver la gran habilidad de todos los contendientes, sin embargo el más sorprendido de todos era Arturo: Sousuke y Lancelot estaban haciendo un trabajo formidable.

Sousuke estaba demostrando con creces que había sido criado especialmente para la guerra, ninguno de los acompañantes del futuro había visto jamás realmente la gran habilidad del japonés en artes marciales. El miembro de akasora era tan bueno con el tiro al blanco que dio tres certeros tiros al centro de la diana sin esfuerzo alguno, todos exactamente en el mismo sitio. Ron tenía la boca abierta, no podía creer que Sousuke fuera tan bueno en aquello aun siendo un mago. Pero no era el único que estaba llamando la atención del público, Lancelot, también estaba demostrando porque en el futuro se convertiría en la mano derecha de Arturo, su habilidad con el caballo era soberbia y tampoco falló un solo tiro sobre la Diana.

Verónica sin embargo tenía los ojos puestos sobre el caballero de Giorgiano, quien de una manera fría y calculadora estaba cumpliendo con su papel ignorando al resto de los contendientes: aun no sabían el nombre de aquel hombre, sin embargo, era evidente que no habían elegido a alguien mediocre para cumplir con su ambición.

En la primera prueba, fueron eliminados seis caballeros de los doce que participaban, Sousuke, Lancelot y el impostor fueron los primeros tres en quedar dentro de la segunda prueba que era una justa con lanzas en parejas. Merlín observaba el desempeño de los participantes y hacía a su vez de comentarista para animar a la concurrencia.

Una vez más quedó por sentado la superioridad de Lancelot en aquel torneo, era el contendiente más joven, sin embargo su habilidad sobre el caballo era tal que su oponente, un caballero con una armadura de color plateado brillante y con un estandarte de color violeta con un escudo de armas de una de las familias de los pueblos vecinos no fue capaz de ver cuando lo habían golpeado con la lanza. Cayó del caballo y rodó por el piso tres veces antes de levantarse, presionándose el dolorido costado.

Los representados miraban a Arturo cada vez con más furia, "¡no podían creer que aquel mocoso estuviera ganando la contienda!" El chico sin embargo estaba más ocupado mirando a sus dos excepcionales representantes de modo que habían dejado de importarle las miradas intimidantes que recibía de sus compañeros de palco, además tampoco hacía mucha falta pues Lovewisdom estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo manteniéndolos a raya a base de amenazadoras miradas.

-¡Shinsuke!- chilló Hermione de pronto a la vez que Arturo se levantó de su asiento nervioso acercándose al barandal del palco para observar mejor lo que pasaba.

Sousuke había dado dos golpes con la lanza a su contendiente, el representante de Giorgiano y casi lo había derribado, sin embargo al tercero había sido él mismo quien había caído del caballo: Justo antes de chocar con su oponente había sentido un tremendo dolor punzante en las palmas de la manos lo que lo hizo soltar la lanza antes de chocar. Le costó un poco de trabajo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, sin embargo no tardó en notar que aquel personaje llevaba una varita oculta en su mano izquierda: Era ambidiestro y además era un mago y había utilizado alguna clase de hechizo para herir las manos del japonés.

El miembro de akasora se miró las manos y las vio completamente en carne viva, cualquiera que fuera el hechizo que le había lanzado le había quemado la piel de ambas manos. El caballero ganador dio vueltas a su alrededor con aire orgulloso y triunfante y cuando estuvo frente a él se levantó la visera para hablar.

-os creéis muy listos por haber capturado a Morrington- replicó con una vos grave y profunda- pero olvidáis que no son vosotros los únicos que pueden hacer magia.

-nunca lo he olvidado- replicó Sousuke levantándose e ignorando el dolor de las manos, algo no muy complicado: él había recibido un entrenamiento diferente al de todos los caballeros que participaban en ese torneo- vosotros sois los que no sabéis quienes somos nosotros, os recomiendo que os echéis atrás ahora… sabéis perfectamente que no tenéis nada que hacer aquí- le advirtió tras echarle una mirada significativa a Merlín que había intentado acercarse.

Aun si sacaban a aquel hombre del torneo por hacer trampa no iban a arreglar las cosas en la historia de la magia, de modo que Sousuke tomó la rienda de su caballo, y salió de la arena pasando cerca de donde se encontraba Lancelot para advertirle. Arturo, al ver que se encontraba bien se relajó un poco, sin embargo miró al caballero que había derrotado a Sousuke con preocupación.

-¡ha hecho trampa el muy sucio!- chilló Ron apretando los dientes- es evidente que Shinsuke es mejor que él.

-¿ha hecho trampa?- inquirió Arturo angustiado…

-es un mago- le dijo Sousuke a Lancelot- tiene la varita oculta en el guantelete de su armadura- Acto seguido tomó una pequeña botella del interior de su túnica y aplicó el contenido en sus manos dando por sentado que aquello era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-¡bellaco… como osa hacer trampa en un torneo como este!- replicó el caballero apretando la empuñadura de su espada

-no os preocupéis, ya nos imaginábamos que no jugarían limpio, de hecho, usar la magia en el torneo para hacerse con la victoria no es ni la mitad de lo que esperábamos que hicieran. Mis amigos están allá afuera previniendo cualquier tipo de invasión, y también hay gente de nuestro lado vigilando la espada en la piedra: lo que debéis hacer es hacer que levante el brazo izquierdo hacia mi cuando te enfrentes a él: yo me encargaré de hacer desaparecer su varita sin que lo note y os procuraré un juego limpio.

-no- replicó Lancelot- le demostraré que conmigo no funcionan los trucos sucios- resolvió con resolución.

Parecía tremendamente ofendido de descubrir que habían sacado a su compañero haciendo trampa y Sousuke sonrió, aquel espíritu combativo era sin duda digno de un personaje histórico de la clase de Lancelot… llevó su caballo al corral y se unió a Freebush en su silenciosa vigía de la espada en la roca, Haciéndoles saber a sus compañeros de viaje lo que había sucedido durante su duelo.

Hermione se vio un poco preocupada al saber que su enemigo usaba magia: Lancelot era un muggle, uno muy bueno en artes marciales pero muggle al fin… le preocupaba que no pudiera hacerle frente al caballero de Giorgiano si este hacía magia. Verónica pareció pensar lo mismo, porque desde la grada vigiló aun con más ahínco a su enemigo, dispuesta a intervenir si volvía a notar que hacía magia.

\- _"no intervengamos"-_ replicó Sousuke cuando la mexicana le sugirió intervenir- _"Lancelot quiere hacerse cargo él mismo"_

\- _"¡no seas idiota!"-_ replicó ella con tozudez- _"¡nos estamos jugando la historia de la magia mundial en esto!"_

\- _"¡Precisamente por esa razón!"-_ insistió Sousuke- _"¡No podemos resolver los problemas que ellos enfrentan en su lugar!: ¡Arturo y Lancelot deben por su propia mano hacer lo que necesario para resolver este asunto, nosotros solo nos encargaremos de lo que no está dentro de los planes!"_

\- _"¡el enfrentar a un mago en el torneo no estaba dentro de los planes!"_

\- _"aunque sea un mago no puede seguir utilizando magia de forma indiscriminada"-_ intervino Hermione _–"creo que sabe que el señor Merlín notó que es un mago, tiene que ser cuidadoso si no quiere que lo saquen del torneo_"- Verónica ya no puso réplicas ante eso, sin embargo era evidente que no estaba dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados si algo pasaba.

Como era de esperarse, los finalistas fueron Lancelot y el impostor quienes tenían que enfrentarse a un duelo de espadas como acto final para ganar el torneo. Llegado a este punto la tensión creció enormemente tanto en el palco como en las gradas y en la arena. Lancelot estaba determinado a hacer pagar a aquel hombre el haber usado trampa con Sousuke, Arturo por su parte estaba sumamente preocupado por su caballero.

Hermione se enterneció al ver como el niño se acercaba a la orilla del palco para ver con mejor perspectiva la pelea.

-no os preocupéis, alteza: todo saldrá bien, vos sabéis cuan fuerte es Lancelot- el niño asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo no dijo nada, temblaba ligeramente de ansiedad cuando los dos caballeros regresaron al campo armados únicamente con sus espadas y sus armaduras.

-¡Bueno, es hora de presenciar el final de este sagrado torneo!- anunció Merlín- ¡He aquí a los más valientes y poderosos guerreros el pueblo de Camelot: Lancelot du Lac quien representa a su señor: el príncipe Arturo Pendragón, hijo de Uther Pendragón!

Un atronador aplauso se escuchó por todo el lugar. Al parecer la afición estaba tan llena de adrenalina que no les importaba que Lancelot estuviera en representación del pobre bastardo del antiguo rey… Arturo se preguntó si había alguien escuchado su nombre, pareciera que solo habían escuchado a Merlín mencionar el nombre de Lancelot.

-¡Y el Caballero de Bronce quien representa al señor Ulric Giorgiano, del pueblo de Gothe

Las gradas habían dividido la afición en dos, estaban quienes apoyaban a Lancelot y quienes apoyaban a su rival y lanzaban gritos, silbidos y hacían ruidos con cornetas. Algunos magos presentes habían decidido hacer aquello más interesante y habían empezado a lanzar chispas de colores de sus varitas, los dueños de los dragones hicieron lo propio con las bocanadas de fuego de sus bestias.

-¡Una vez más invito a nuestros contendientes a tener un juego limpio!- continuó el anciano y sabio mago- y ¡Ahora que empiece el duelo!

Lancelot y el Caballero de Bronce esperaron a que Merlin se hubiera apartado de la arena antes de abalanzarse uno contra otro. El caballero de la mesa redonda lanzó su primer certero golpe a la mano izquierda de su oponente haciendo volar en el aire el guantelete en el que guardaba la varita mágica. El caballero profirió un terrible grito de dolor y observó el guantelete tirado a un lado de la arena muy apartado de donde ellos estaban.

-si creéis que teníais ventaja sobre mi por ser un mago dejadme desmentiros: no es la primera vez que me enfrento a alguien que puede usar magia.- advirtió el joven caballero con una expresión de dureza en el rostro que no podía ser vista desde detrás de su visera.

-y vos creéis que tenéis ventaja sobre mi por que estáis siendo ayudado por esos tontos viajeros en el tiempo…

Aquellas palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado: Lancelot no se esperaba que él dijera eso, pues no estaba enterado de la verdadera identidad de sus ayudantes. Un nuevo choque, a su oponente no le importó haber perdido el guantelete, se lazó sobre él haciendo uso de todo el peso de su cuerpo. Los reflejos de Lancelot le ayudaron a contener el golpe, sin embargo recibió un fuerte sablazo en una de las costillas.

Las espadas de aquel torneo estaban diseñadas para hacer daño, pero no para matar, Merlín se había encargado de quitarles el filo y hechizarlas para que no pudieran ser usadas con intenciones asesinas, y eso fue una suerte porque de no haber sido así el muchacho habría sido partido en dos por la mitad.

-¡Oh… disculpa, amiguito, no sabía que vos no conocíais la identidad de esos extraños!- insistió el caballero con un tono de voz socarrón, volviendo a arremeter contra él aprovechándose de que el dolor de la costilla aun no mejoraba.

Lancelot bloqueó de nuevo con agilidad el golpe dirigido nuevamente a sus costillas, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para detenerlo completamente, además estaba costándole trabajo entender lo que aquel bellaco estaba diciendo: era cierto que no conocía muy bien a esos brujos que habían dicho viajar con Merlín, pero no entendía eso de "viajeros en el tiempo"

-dejadme poneros al corriente, sir Lancelot- le susurró al oído- ellos son un grupo de "héroes del futuro" y han venido aquí para evitar que su patética historia sea cambiada… su líder, un tal Harry Potter es un imbécil que ha caído en una estúpida trampa impuesta por nuestro líder…

Un nuevo golpe, parecía que aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a aprovecharse de la confusión de su oponente hasta el último momento. Los espectadores vitoreaban con todos sus pulmones pero Arturo tenía el corazón golpeando su joven pecho con una fuerza dolorosa, se aferraba de tal forma al barandal del palco que los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos y miraba a Lancelot deseando que aquello se detuviese para que su lacayo no siguiera resultando herido.

Lancelot alcanzó a vislumbrar su pequeña figura desde el rabillo del ojo y su mente se esclareció de pronto: No importaban las circunstancias, ni las razones por las que esas personas no le habían contado toda la verdad… es más ni siquiera sabía si lo que aquel hombre decía era verdad… él había prometido a Arturo que lo haría rey… y eso era algo que ya se había planteado antes de que los extraños llegaran; ellos solo le habían terminado de convencer de que esa era la mejor opción y sabía que el niño tenía tal corazón que no soportaría verlo perder en ese crucial momento.

Se sobrepuso al dolor y haciendo uso de su gran habilidad golpeó en el estómago, con la empuñadura de su espada a su oponente obligándolo a retroceder varios pasos con el aliento cortado. Aquello no pareció sorprender al caballero de cobre quien había sido instruido en todo lo relacionado con el personaje con el que se batía en duelo en ese momento, sabía que era el que tenía la lealtad más férrea y la determinación más dura de todos los caballeros que servían a Arturo.

Se abalanzó una vez más sobre él, pero esta vez Lancelot lo recibió con toda su habilidad, ambas espadas chocaron una contra otra produciendo un fuerte chirrido metálico. La multitud rugió embravecida y Arturo respiró aliviado al ver a su representante en buena forma. Hermione por su parte temblaba de emoción ¡estaba viendo con sus propios ojos a Lancelot pelear… si tan solo pudiera tomar una fotografía para recordarlo en el futuro…

-¿piensas acaso que si ganas este torneo todo se arreglará?, ¡habemos muchos en todas partes!, Lizard ha puesto a sus mejores lacayos en todo el mundo para evitar que ustedes vuelvan a ser los dueños de la historia… no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros!

-no sé de lo que habláis y la verdad no me interesa tampoco- replicó él- ¡mi único propósito es darle la oportunidad a mi rey de tomar la espada!- cortó el caballero por lo sano, dando un certero sablazo en una pierna a su contrincante obligándolo a arrodillarse ante él – Arturo Pendragon puede ser un niño pero tiene el alma de un verdadero rey, uno que se preocupa legítimamente por los suyos… un rey que hará que Cámelot sea grande, fuerte y cada habitante sea plenamente feliz. Si vos decís que en el futuro él es mi rey yo me aseguraré de que eso no cambie.

Le apuntaba a la garganta con la espada, sin embargo no lo remató, el duelo había terminado y era deshonroso para un caballero atacar a su oponente cuando ya estaba fuera de combate, con otro movimiento de su espada le obligó a dejar la suya y la pateó lejos para que no pudiera hacer nada para recuperarla.

Merlín se acercó para anunciar al ganador sin embargo antes de que pudiera reaccionar un estallido sonó en el palco de los candidatos a rey. Todos se giraron de inmediato a ver qué pasaba y Lancelot entró en pánico al ver que Giorgiano había tomado a Arturo, por el cuello y le apuntaba con una varita. Hermione y compañía habían dado aquello por terminado y se habían distraído por un segundo, el estallido lo había provocado un hechizo que intentaba deshacerse de Lovewisdom quien había notado que algo no estaba bien y había intentado recuperar a Arturo.

-¡no os mováis!- chilló el hombre con los dientes apretados- ¿que este mocoso será el nuevo rey de Camelot?, ¡no me hagáis reír!, ¡yo soy el que debe ser rey!

Tras esa simple frase un nuevo estallido se escuchó, esta vez cerca de las gradas: algunos de los asistentes del torneo habían lanzado una señal con sus varitas hacia el cielo y al instante se vieron rodeados por un grupo de extraños encapuchados, todos con varitas que empezaron a atacar a la concurrencia. Los muggles intentaban huir despavoridos. Verónica se puso en guardia y comenzó a proteger a cuanta persona tenía en frente mientras intentaba acercarse al centro del barullo, sin embargo aquello no era más que una distracción. Hermione y compañía perdieron de vista a Giorgiano y a Arturo entre su afán por comprender que era lo que había ocurrido: Los hechizos de protección de Rose y Scorpius no habían funcionado porque los aliados de Lizard ya habían estado dentro de Camelot cuando ellos habían llegado.

El caballero de cobre aprovechó aquella oportunidad para coger su varita y su espada y abalanzarse sobre Lancelot una vez más, sin embargo esta vez Sousuke, que había visto venir aquello le hizo frente en su lugar. Se estaba armando un zafarrancho, los magos que estaban dentro de la concurrencia empezaron a defenderse contra los agresores y los hechizos volaban por todas partes incluso dando a algunos de los aldeanos de forma indiscriminada.

Hermione y Ron, al comprender lo que había pasado persiguieron a Giorgiano haciendo uso de la magia elemental que Hermione había aprendido de Merlín. La castaña se concentró en sentir la energía del joven rey antes de tomar la mano de Ron y aparecerse junto a lo que parecía ser una vieja choza a los límites del bosque en donde ellos habían llegado al hacer uso de los girasiglos. Empezaron a avanzar con cierta prisa hacia ese lugar sin embargo una mano enredada de pronto en su muñeca los hizo detenerse.

Ambos magos se giraron con la varita en ristre dispuestos a atacar, sin embargo se relajaron un poco al ver el rostro de Merlín mirándolos con fijeza y una expresión determinada en el rostro. Al parecer los había seguido hasta ahí, reaccionando ante aquella revuelta de forma tan rápida como nadie más Ninguno de los dos aurores había visto tal expresión en el rostro del anciano y sabio mago: Estaba enfadado, su mirada desprendía poder de tal manera que Hermione se estremeció.

-dejádmelo a mi- advirtió con voz profunda y terrible

Se adelantó hacia la cabaña y los dos magos del futuro lo siguieron con cautela. Era evidente que Giorgiano no esperaba aquello. El mago estaba atando a su presa a una silla cuando los tres héroes irrumpieron en el lugar con las varitas preparadas para el ataque. Arturo parecía asustado y aliviado de verlos llegar tan pronto a su rescate.

-¿cómo me habéis encontrado tan pronto?- chilló el mago oscuro con el sudor resbalando por su rostro, a juzgar por la expresión que tenía, todo aquello había sido una idea de último momento y no estaba resultando como él había esperado.

Merlín no respondió, levantó la varita apuntando a Giorgiano y lo hizo volar por los aires lejos de Arturo con un solo movimiento, el atacado, se estrelló con un golpe seco contra la pared opuesta de la cabaña, con la cabeza rígida hacia atrás como si hubiera sido atraído por un imán. Hermione aprovechó ese momento para dirigirse a Arturo y romper sus ataduras y ayudarle a escapar.

-¡marchaos!- ordenó Merlín sin dar lugar a réplicas- Arturo regresa y toma la espada como vuestra

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a reunirse con Hermione y Ron quienes se habían quedado momentáneamente petrificados en su sitio observando a Merlín sin saber como reaccionar. SIABRGO Hermione sebía que lo mejor era que Merlín en persona se hiciera cargo de Giorgiano mientras Arturo se hacía con la espada: Se marcharon.

Giorgiano se echó a reír de manera estridente al ver que su presa se había escapado, Merlín no supo si era de nerviosismo o miedo, pero aquella reacción no lo hizo sentir cómodo.

-¿qué os parece tan gracioso?

-me parece gracioso que el mago más grandioso de nuestro tiempo desee ayudar un pobre mocoso muggle a ser rey en lugar de tomar él mismo el puesto teniendo la oportunidad- repuso en tono burlón- ¡El rey de Cámelot se volverá el más grandioso soberano, aquel que conquiste a los sajones y será el forjador de una nueva nación, tratándose de alguien de vuestra talla creo que las cosas serían mucho mejores a aquel patético futuro al que vosotros aspiráis…! Pensadlo… yo creo que si fuerais vos nuestro nuevo rey yo podría seguiros… apoyaros…- Merlín torció el gesto pues parecía que Giorgiano intentaba distraerlo para salir de aquella comprometedora situación.

-vosotros me causáis lástima- replicó- Se unieron a Lizard para alcanzar un puesto importante en la historia de la magia pero no buscaron figurar en la historia por algún mérito propio, arrebatar la gloria de otros para haceros notar no hace más que demostrar lo mediocres que sois- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Giorgiano borró la sonrisa de su propio rostro al sentirse visiblemente ofendido por las palabras de su oponente quien seguía manteniéndolo firmemente apretado contra la pared con ayuda de su varita.

No era que Giorgiano no intentara defenderse, llevaba un buen rato intentando levantar su mano para poder realizar algún contra encantamiento pero Merlín poseía tal poder que no era capaz de moverse. Realmente hacía honor a su puesto como el más grande mago de todos los tiempos y ese simple pensamiento hizo que el impostor se llenara de pronto de un ciego temor. Sin embargo Merlín no tenía intenciones de dañar de algún modo a alguno de aquellos bellacos… hacerlo no mejoraría nada, lo que debía hacer era regresar con Arturo y ayudarle.

-¿y vos decís que podéis servirme para que yo sea el rey?- continuó mientras le amordazaba y ataba con unas gruesas cuerdas salidas de su varita- amigo mío: Yo no quiero el trono de Camelot, mi sabiduría, mi gran conexión con los seres elementales son solo para un propósito: ayudar a aquellos de gran talento latente a desarrollar sus habilidades, para hacerlos brillar.

"Vuestro amigo Lizard os ha dicho lo que ocurre en el futuro a su conveniencia, sin embargo os puedo asegurar que este país no será lo que debe ser si alguien más que Arturo ocupa el trono y eso es algo en lo que os equivocáis enormemente: "comprended que no es el puesto el que hace al hombre, es el hombre el que hace al puesto" vosotros carecéis de aquellas cualidades que hacen a mi pupilo digno de ser el rey: carecen de valor, de astucia, del don del liderazgo e incluso del carisma que hizo que un caballero de la altura de Lancelot du Lac se decidiera a apoyar el ascenso al trono de Arturo."

"Aun si Lizard fuera capaz de vencer a Sir Harry, algo que dudo mucho puesto que el mencionado tiene habilidades sumamente equilibradas y cualidades extraordinarias que le apoyan; y vosotros fuerais capaces de vencerme a mi algo que evidentemente no podéis hacer. No podrías vencer a los sajones y mucho menos serías forjadores de una nueva nación, me temo que si eso pasara, Camelot estaría destinado a desaparecer. En cuanto a mí, tengo por bien comprender que hay cosas que son más importantes que el poder político y el dinero y, amigo mío, esa es la razón por la que he podido alcanzar el nivel suficiente para poder ser llamado el mejor mago de este tiempo"

"Ahora bien, os llevaré con vuestro amigo Morrington y regresaré a observar el triunfo de mis dos queridos pupilos en esta absurda pelea."- concluyó tomando las cuerdas de Giorgiano y apareciéndose en los calabozos del castillo de Camelot en donde habían encerrado a Morrington.

Una vez completado esa tarea, el anciano y poderoso mago regresó al campo del torneo donde se unió a la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar. Lo cierto es que ya todo estaba apunto de terminar, Verónica estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo repeliendo a todos los que intentaban hacerse con la espada en la piedra con ayuda de su magia de protección y Lancelot y Sousuke en conjunto habían logrado reducir al caballero de cobre.

Hermione había dejado a Arturo con Lovewisdom quien intentaba acercarse a la espada a la vez que combatía con un par de magos encapuchados, como era de esperarse la bruja estaba haciendo un estupendo trabajo contra sus oponentes aun con el pequeño niño a su espalda mirando a todas partes sin saber que hacer. La castaña se había unido a la contienda tras decidir que indudablemente debía hacerse antes que nada era reducir el número de enemigos. Y no era la única muchos de los caballeros que habían perdido en el torneo también se habían unido a la lucha haciendo uso de unas habilidades impresionantes. Arturo miraba hacia todas partes sin saber que hacer, tenía miedo pero había un sentimiento que predominaba en él principalmente: la preocupación por sus amigos y conocidos… casi todos los civiles habían abandonado el lugar ayudados por Lovewisdom y Verónica, sin embargo algunos se habían visto envueltos de forma irremediable en aquella pelea.

El niño se sentía tan abrumado de preocupación que las lágrimas estaban inundando sus jóvenes ojos. Vio a una pequeña niña ser atacada por uno de los encapuchados y no pudo más… ¡no, así no era como se suponía que debía comportarse un rey: escondiéndose detrás de magos para evitar ser herido mientras su pueblo… mientras sus seres queridos eran….! Lanzó un grito furioso que pretendía infundirle más valor del que sentía, dejó la mano de Lovewisdom que lo sostenía con fuerza y corrió hacia la roca que contenía a Excallibur…

Todo se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, los que intentaban acercarse a la roca para extraer la espada miraron como aquel insignificante muchacho se acercaba a la reliquia y sin ningún esfuerzo la sacaba de su prisión. Hubo un extraño destello de luz que envolvió a Arturo haciéndole sentir un reconfortante calor por todo el cuerpo iniciando por el brazo con el que sostenía la espada sagrada… era como si… como si la reliquia se estuviera comunicando con él, como si estuviera contenta de que él pudiera sostenerla en su pequeña y flacucha mano… se sentía seguro, como si de pronto tuviera el poder de detener aquello.

Todos los presentes detuvieron de pronto su lucha… un silencio total algo pesado cayó sobre todos… interrumpido únicamente por los pasos del chico que corría a interponerse entre la pequeña niña y su atacante que también se había quedado estático.

-¡no os atreváis!- chilló el muchacho empuñando la espada que le infundía un valor que él mismo no se había creído capaz de sentir- ¡es esta espada lo que queréis!, ¿no es así?, ¡os la daré si prometéis abandonar Camelot y dejar a esta gente en paz!

-¡alteza!- chilló Lancelot preocupado al verlo ponerse a si mismo en aquel peligro

Pero no había reacción por parte del atacante, estaba idiotizado mirando a excallibur y al muchacho que tenía enfrente con fijeza. Poco a poco caían en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y al hacerlo muchos de los enemigos dejaron caer sus varitas y espadas al suelo y se arrodillaron frente a Arturo en una señal de respeto. Los magos del futuro se quedaron estupefactos: habían esperado tener un papel un poco más activo en todo aquello pero al final parecía que su ayuda había sido casi innecesaria.

Los restantes miembros del equipo enemigo empezaron a retroceder y desaparecerse en cuanto comprendieron que sus camaradas habían cambiado su lealtad y estaban próximos a volverse en su contra. Arturo sin embargo era el que estaba más sorprendido de todos: parecía que aun no comprendía lo que ocurría, miró la espada que tenía en sus manos y poco a poco el entendimiento fue llegando a su cerebro "¡había tomado la espada de la piedra… eso quería decir que aquellas personas ahora lo consideraban su…!"

-¡majestad!- exclamó Lancelot apresurándose para llegar a su lado y arrodillándose frente a él

-¡majestad!- le siguieron los demás caballeros del torneo haciendo lo mismo

El chico se había quedado sin aliento, poco a poco todos los presentes se fueron arrodillando frente a él en señal de respeto. Hermione y compañía sintieron los vellos de su cuerpo enchinarse ante aquella escena… Merlín se aproximó ante el joven rey y colocó una mano en su hombro con orgullo paternal.

-majestad- le dijo en un tono claramente satisfecho

-Y…yo…- se apresuró a balbucear él pero no fue capaz de articular algo más, el corazón golpeaba en su pecho con fuerza ¡con todas aquellas emociones creía que tendría pronto un infarto.

-¡LA ESPADA HA SIDO TOMADA!- gritó de pronto alguien con la voz amplificada con magia- ¡TODOS VENID A PRESENTAR VUESTROS RESPETOS ANTE EL NUEVO REY DE CAMELOT!, ¡SU MAJESTAD ARTURO PENDRAGON!

Un grito de euforia azotó el lugar al tiempo que todos los presentes se levantaban alzando sus varitas, espadas y arcos al aire haciendo salir de las primeras una ráfaga interminable de chispas de colores… con todas aquellas varitas pareciera que estaban lanzando fuegos artificiales al cielo. Sousuke sostuvo las cuerdas del caballero de cobre con una mano y se acercó a Merlín para entregárselo.

Merlín se volvió hacia la concurrencia y con un movimiento de su varita y algunas palabras en sakuen impidió que los agresores que aun no habían huido de la escena escaparan. Los caballeros de Arturo comprendieron de inmediato lo que debían hacer, se apresuraron a capturar a los impostores y ponerlos junto el caballero de cobre con aire orgulloso y altivo.

-¡encontrad a aquellos que han escapado!- ordenó Merlín-¡Traedlos ante el nuevo rey!

-¡no!- chilló Arturo de pronto- ¡dejadlos!

-¡pero, Majestad, ellos son vuestros enemigos!- replicó Lancelot

-no quiero… que nadie más salga herido… eso es todo- se excusó el pequeño con timidez- además tenemos a los que iniciaron todo… sin un líder ... no serán una amenaza, ¿o si?

No hubo más preguntas todos hicieron señales de entendimiento Merlín alborotó el cabello de su pupilo con orgullo. Tomaron a los prisioneros que habían capturado y todos los caballeros y magos de Camelot que habían participado en aquella pequeña revuelta hicieron una guardia rodeando al muchacho de forma protectora en su vuelta al palacio de Camelot.


	3. Chapter 84: Red de espionaje

Fue una tarde bastante animosa y movida, Arturo había insistido a todos los que se habían unido a su séquito que prefería que le ayudaran a tratar a toda la gente que había se había visto envuelta en la trifulca de la mañana. De modo que todos los caballeros que habían pasado a su bando ese día, Lancelot incluido habían salido del palacio cargados de medicinas y pociones que Hermione y Lovewisdom habían preparado para sanar a los heridos. Merlín se había encargado de reunirlos a todos a las puertas del palacio y el mismo Arturo había insistido en aplicar las pociones a las heridas de la gente que parecía sumamente agradecida con el acto del joven nuevo rey de su reino.

El destino de los impostores se decidiría una vez que el pueblo regresara a su estado natural, y lo mismo ocurriría con la ceremonia de coronación. Sin embargo la voz de que el nuevo rey era el Bastardo del antiguo rey se había extendido de tal manera que prácticamente todo el reino estaba ya enterado para la puesta de sol. Y para sorpresa de Arturo, quien esperaba oposición de gran parte de la población del reino, el hecho de que hubiera testigos oculares de como el joven monarca había tomado posesión de la espada en la piedra, parecía ser prueba suficiente de que tenía el derecho al trono de manera legítima, lo que hacía las cosas mucho más sencillas de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

El grupo de magos del futuro decidieron posponer su partida hasta el día siguiente ya que pudieran ayudar a la mayor parte de los heridos y la gente necesitada del pueblo de Camelot, esto como muestra de respeto a Arturo y a la que en el futuro sería la nueva corte. Esa noche se quedaron en el palacio, en donde Merlín había insistido que Arturo debía dormir e hicieron los preparativos necesarios para su partida lejos del conocimiento de todos los habitantes de aquella época…

Hermione había puesto a Rose y Scorpius al corriente de lo que había ocurrido en la mañana con Harry y Lizard y de lo que los Potter se habían decidido a hacer. La chica Weasley simplemente se había limitado a negar reprobatoriamente con la cabeza y a acceder a prestar su ayuda para transportar a los restantes miembros de la comitiva, con ayuda del girasiglos original de su época, que Albus había dejado a su cuidado. Tras discutir un buen rato el siguiente paso a seguir todos se fueron a la cama un tanto emocionados por lo que harían al día siguiente.

A primera hora de la mañana todos se levantaron, Ron un poco reticente, tomaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a salir sigilosamente del castillo de Camelot. El plan era dejar ese lugar en silencio, sin ser percibidos para que nadie pudiera notar que ya no estaban y de ese modo desvanecer su presencia en esa parte de la historia con un simple giro de los girasiglos. Sin embargo no pudieron librarse de dos personajes que esperaban en la entrada del palacio, evidentemente anticipando que buscarían irse de aquella manera.

-¿os vais?- inquirió Merlín con tranquilidad mirando con afecto a Hermione.

La chica sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver aquellos ojos que le habían mirado con severidad y determinación mientras entrenaba con el sabio mago, en aquellos duros y largos meses. Tuvo que contenerse para no arrepentirse de su decisión de marcharse tan pronto… la verdad es que creía que aun había tantas cosas que Merlín podía enseñarle, sin embargo sabía que debían seguir si querían terminar con aquella larga y enredosa misión.

-tenemos que, maestro Merlín- dijo con una leve inclinación respetuosa con la cabeza- Hazel me preocupa y aún tenemos que llevar a los demás a sus países- Merlín sonrió ampliamente al escucharla llamarlo maestro: había sido especialmente satisfactorio para él haber podido transmitir parte de sus conocimientos a tan extraordinaria bruja.

-vos seréis una gran bruja, Lady Hermione- le aseguró el consejero del rey rodeándola entre sus brazos de forma paternal- nunca había conocido tal talento en una bruja tan joven como vos… estoy seguro de que seréis tan importante como sir Harry en vuestra patria.

El sabio mago pronunció el nombre de Harry sabiendo que su acompañante lo había escuchado con anterioridad en su enfrentamiento con los impostores. Lancelot miró a Hermione con intensidad ante esas palabras y tras echarle un vistazo a toda la comitiva que tenía delante se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que había ido a formular en esas horas de la mañana.

-decidme una cosa- comenzó con soltura mirando a Hermione quien evidentemente en ese momento estaba a cargo de aquel grupo- aquel caballero de Bronce mencionó que vosotros veníais del futuro a impedir que él usurpara nuestro lugar en la historia…- Los viajeros se miraron entre si sorprendidos de escuchar aquello de labios del caballero.

-¿os parece importante saberlo?- inquirió Lovewisdom con sencillez

-no, solo estoy intrigado…- respondió el caballero- lo seáis o no os agradezco profundamente vuestra ayuda… si deseáis regresar a Camelot me aseguraré de trataros como los héroes que sois- dijo haciendo una amplia reverencia ante ellos.

Hermione le sonrió con cierto embarazo: todo el mundo siempre llamaba héroe a Harry y le resultaba embarazoso que alguien los llamara de ese modo a ellos también. Ron en cambio se adelantó y palmeó el hombro de Lancelot con camaradería.

-nosotros solo vinimos persiguiendo a alguien que intentó dañar nuestra nación, pero no fue porque quisiéramos parecer héroes, simplemente protegemos a nuestro amigo.

-y eso es lo que os convierte en un héroe, sir Ron- replicó Gryffindor con una atronadora vos- ¿o acaso no dice sir Harry siempre lo mismo?, ¿que él solo ha hecho lo que ha hecho con el fin de proteger a los suyos?, ¡solo ese simple pensamiento lo ha convertido en el más grande héroe de todos los tiempos!- miró a Lancelot también- joven caballero, disculpad nuestra rudeza pero me parece que vos sabéis mejor que nosotros que no importa realmente si contestamos vuestra pregunta

-completamente- concedió Lancelot gustoso- bueno, si tenéis que iros os acompañaré hasta las afueras del pueblo

Todos los miembros de la comitiva se sintieron agradecidos con aquel gesto, Camelot dormía aun apaciblemente y las estrellas aun brillaban encima suyo cuando cruzaron en silencio el pueblo para poder usar los girasiglos en el mismo punto en que habían aparecido. Merlín y Lancelot los guiaron en silencio como en una guardia de honor y cuando llegaron al claro, cerca del lago lleno de hadas, se despidieron de ellos con solemnidad.

-esto aún no termina- dijo Ron a Merlín al ver que Hermione no podía hablar por el sentimiento de nostalgia que se estaba apoderando de ella- mientras Harry no capture a Lizard existe posibilidad de que este regrese e intente atacaros, además aún falta aquel último asunto- dijo misteriosamente refiriéndose a la creación de la cámara donde se resguardarían en el futuro las reliquias. Merlín captó el mensaje como era de esperarse

-esperaré señales vuestras, sir Ron- confirmó con resolución- y por supuesto estoy dispuesto a formar parte de esa guardia de honor.

No se dijo más, todos se reunieron alrededor de Hermione, Gryffindor y Rose, quienes pusieron la cadena del girasiglos alrededor de sus respectivos acompañantes y tras dar una breve señal de despedida a los habitantes de esa época, los tres magos dieron vuelta a las perillas desapareciendo con el mismo "plup" con el que habían llegado a aquel bosque.

El asesor no tardó más de una hora en responder a la petición, al parecer Tao Po y el gobernador mágico de Perú habían hecho lo propio avisando de los acontecimientos que se habían dado en sus países respecto a las reliquias. La confederación Internacional de Magos, habían terminado de escuchar dichos informes cuando Wallstone les hizo llegar la petición de Kingsley. Sorprendentemente en media hora, se había logrado alcanzar un voto unánime a favor del plan del ministro británico para proteger a la comunidad mágica del mundo.

Tao Po en persona buscó conferencia con este último para ofrecerle su apoyo, el cual Kingsley agradeció enormemente. Ese mismo día hubo una segunda reunión del ED y la orden del Fenix, esta vez en la madriguera en donde se detallaron los planes para encontrar a los compinches de Lizard alrededor del mundo. Kingsley hizo uso de la información, vía recuerdo falso, que había dejado Hermione sobre las reliquias más vulnerables alrededor del mundo, para poder decidir el destino de los diferentes miembros infiltrados por todo el mundo.

George y Dean regresarían a México para poder informar de todo al gobernador mágico de dicho país y ayudar en lo necesario, mientras tanto, Cho y Ernie informaron a Akasora del plan. Era increíble como todos estaban cooperando de una forma tan sencilla y dócil. Todas las organizaciones involucradas en el caso hicieron movimientos rápidos y certeros de modo que en menos de tres días había miembros oficiales y no oficiales de la orden y del Ed en las regiones de mayor importancia en todo el mundo.

Con la ayuda de la red de información de los Akasora y del Cuerpo Secreto de Protección Mágica chino lograron tener perfiles de los miembros de las organizaciones y gobiernos mágicos mundiales que podían ser sospechosos de trabajar con Lizard y con la ayuda de la magia nahua y maya proveniente de los miembros mexicanos hicieron protecciones y hechizos de rastreo en los lugares donde posiblemente pudieran hallarse nuevas reliquias sagradas para mantenerlas a salvo.

Por supuesto todos los miembros participantes habían pasado previamente por una exhaustiva revisión y proceso de elección, gestionado por los líderes del gobierno mágico que estaban involucrados y fueron infiltrados de la manera más discreta y silenciosa posible para que la prensa y el resto de población mágica no se enteraran.

La misma Confederación Internacional de Magos supervisó todos los detalles personalmente, haciendo uso de los recursos mágicos y diplomáticos con que contaban y Kingsley fue puesto como líder de la operación en el acto. Por supuesto, el líder de la orden del Fénix tenía que mantener también la idea de que era Harry el que estaba manejando al Ed y a la orden del Fénix, junto con el ministro de magia británico para poder resolver aquella situación con presteza, ya que era necesario hacer creer a la comunidad mágica mundial que Harry seguía en ese lugar para poder mantener los efectos del ídolo de Viracocha, sin que nadie sospechara, pues no sabía qué efectos podría tener el que alguien pudiera tener la más mínima sospecha acerca de qué sus mentes estaban siendo manipuladas por el ídolo.

Nunca en toda la historia de la magia se había dado una situación como aquella, en que magos de todo el mundo cooperaran con un mismo propósito de una manera tan organizada…

Littlefeet regresó a Australia, acompañado de Lavender y Padma y entre los tres empezaron a movilizar al departamento de seguridad mágico Australiano para buscar información relacionada con los movimientos de Hamilton y las personas con las que solía relacionarse antes de traicionar al gobierno mágico australiano para localizar a posibles compinches de Lizard relacionados con el caso del robo de la gema de Sidney y del báculo de Zeller.

Y justo como todos habían esperado, no tardó mucho tiempo para que los esfuerzos de toda aquella gente fueran recompensados. Fueron capaces de encontrar fácilmente a algunos de los seguidores de Lizard, ocultos entre las filas de los diferentes gobiernos mágicos mundiales, de las naciones brujas más antiguas alrededor del mundo. No era muy difícil buscarlos en realidad, porque la mayoría de ellos seguían un patrón demasiado predecible: Muchos eran personas cercanas a las instituciones importantes de los gobiernos mágicos de los países en cuestión, todos con grandes ambiciones de poder y algunos con enorme talento mágico; siempre al lado de personas que eclipsaban su talento y todos con una mentalidad demasiado cerrada y pobre, cualidad que Lizard parecía haber utilizado para hacerlos creer qué les iba a dar algo de gloria en sus planes .

Aquello sin duda tampoco había tenido precedentes y entre más espías atrapaban e interrogaban, más saltaba la alarma del posible caos mágico mundial en que estuvieron amenazados a caer de no ser por las advertencias del ministro mágico Inglés.

Este por su parte estaba empezando a sentirse nervioso por una razón diferente: El enorme poder del ídolo de Viracocha. Al principio, había sido curioso como la gente del ministerio de magia había estado completamente convencida de que Harry, Ron y Hermione seguían alrededor como si nada hubiera pasado.

El efecto era bastante extraño, de hecho, al principio, por lo menos una persona o dos al día estaban convencidas de haber conversado largo rato con el trío dorado, o de haberse topado con alguno de ellos en algún pasillo o taberna en el callejón Diagon. Si alguien buscaba a alguno de ellos y no los hallaba en el ministerio, otra persona salía de su oficina y decía "¡oh!, ¿buscas a Potter?, estaba aquí hace un momento, dijo que iba al sanitario, deja los papeles en su oficina y seguro regresa más tarde" y así sucedía aunque al entrar en la oficina fuera evidente que nadie la hubiera tocado en días. Graham, quien en ausencia de Harry recibía todos los papeles respecto al "caso de Lizard" y se hacía cargo de todos los temas concernientes al caso para el ministerio de magia y para su propio ministerio, ayudado de unos "confusos" Blackchest y Lila, para que la falta de informes no resultara muy sospechosa, encontraba aquello muy irónico, pues su "compañero de caso" parecía haber encontrado una manera de desparecerse él mismo esta vez sin que nadie lo notase, a tan solo unos pocos días de verdad haber desaparecido.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta la mañana del lunes, después de la primera semana de la partida del grupo viajero, que Kingsley empezó a hacerse consciente del tremendo poder que poseía el ídolo de Viracocha. Justo cuando el embajador británico de la confederación internacional de magos, llamó a una conferencia con los dirigentes involucrados para hacerles saber que esa mañana el mismo Harry se había presentado en la chimenea de la oficina para anunciarle que estaba progresando en el caso de forma rápida y eficiente.

El ministro británico se alarmó al darse cuenta de que aquella extraña coincidencia, parecía estar relacionada con una discusión anterior que habían tenido precisamente sobre la aparente ausencia de Harry en todo el caso. La supuesta "reunión" del héroe con el embajador, sin embargo era tan llena de detalles y tan compleja que era difícil imaginar que se lo hubiera inventado, por lo que el escuchar aquello había logrado que Kingsley se sintiera realmente nervioso y se cuestionara si era buena idea dejar el ídolo solo en Grimauld Place y si no terminarían también los miembros del ED y el resto de involucrados en el caso, siendo afectados por el poder de aquella reliquia.

El problema era que a pesar de sus enormes sospechas, no tenía más remedio que seguir confiando en aquella extraña reliquia, ya que sabía que las consecuencias de dejarla fuera de funcionamiento en ese momento, iban a ser catastróficas aún más de lo que parecía poder resultar con la utilización de ese terrible poder. De hecho, quizá no fuera precisamente hasta este momento que Kingsley no se diera cuenta de la importancia que tenía el caso que estaba llevando en ese momento, la desaparición de Harry había sido terrible, por supuesto, pero después de experimentar el poder del ídolo de viracocha, comprendía a la perfección la cantidad de poder que manejaba cada una de las reliquias especiales que estaban siendo perseguidas por Lizard en ese momento.

El tan solo pensar que su enemigo pudiera haberse hecho con ese ídolo, antes de que hubieran podido detenerlo, le ponía los vellos de punta, de modo que decidió poner una guardia extra para cuidar el ídolo mientras todos los demás estaban en sus respectivas misiones, tarea que le encargó solamente a los señores Weasley quienes estaban completamente dispuestos a ayudar en aquello que fuera necesario, y quienes también eran los ideales ya que nadie encontraría extraño que cualquier miembro de la familia Weasley visitara Grimauld Place con cierta frecuencia.

La señora Weasley estaba encantada de poder hacer aquello para ayudar a Harry, ya que cuando había desaparecido no había tenido oportunidad siquiera de intentar ayudarlo al no estar enterada de lo que ocurría, se tomaba muy enserio su papel como guardiana temporal de Grimauld Place; incluso hizo protecciones extra alrededor del ídolo de Viracocha y permanecía en la casa la mayor parte del tiempo, solo dejando su puesto lo necesario para poder cumplir con sus deberes de ama de casa en la Madriguera. Tanto ella como los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix y el ED esperaban con ansias el fin de todo aquel lío, pues el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido en el mundo sin Harry parecía seguir atormentándolos… como si presintieran que Lizard pudiera hacerlos regresar a aquel infierno en cualquier momento.

De modo que, entre más pasaban los días más podía sentirse en el aire de Grimauld Place aquella apremiante sensación provocada por el ídolo de Viracocha y al mismo tiempo crecía la expectativa por tener respuestas de Harry y compañía respecto al caso. Pero sabían que tendrían que esperar bastante más para poder obtener una noticia al respecto ya que según los planes que habían hecho con anterioridad, junto con el trío de oro vaticinaban que la comitiva de "viaje en el tiempo" tendría que pasar por lo menos una semana en cada una de las épocas a visitar, para resolver los problemas que Lizard pudiera estar provocando de modo que intentaban no pensar demasiado en que algo podía salir mal sin que ellos se enterasen…

Ginny revisaba cada noche, después de los entrenamientos del equipo de quidditch, sentada en su butaca favorita, en la sala común de Gryffindor, un viejo libro de historia de la magia que Hermione le había prestado en la última reunión; seguramente pensando en la terrible experiencia que habían vivido juntas la última vez.

La castaña le había explicado a la menor de los Weasley que aquel libro era el que había mojado la poción hacía unos meses, y el que había utilizado para estudiar los cambios en la historia de la magia provocados por Lizard y le había asegurado que podía seguir los pasos de Harry si prestaba atención. Ginny no era muy buena en historia de la magia, pero había estudiado bastante ese último año gracias a todo aquel embrollo y esos días leía los pasajes históricos en los que su novio estaría viajando en ese momento, como si pudiera sentirse conectada con él a través de las páginas, aunque su nombre no figurara ahí.

Al principio le resultaba un poco tonto pero después recordó como la misma Hermione le había contado de como Harry, durante su viaje en búsqueda de los horrocruxes, había buscado su nombre con insistencia en el mapa del merodeador, durante los momentos de soledad. Ese solo pensamiento había logrado hacerle sonreír; y en cuestión de pocos días aquello había terminado de convertirse en un acto que le relajaba tremendamente cuando empezaba a sentir ansiosa por las noticias que Neville les hacía llegar a ella, Luna y Janice, de las reuniones de la orden del fénix y el ED.

La situación de los espías encontrados gracias a la Confederación Internacional de magos, le ponía los pelos de punta pues parecía que aquel villano se había estado preparando para armar una verdadera revolución y lo escalofriante era que todos sus movimientos habían sido tan silenciosos, que no se hubieran percatado de ello de no ser por el asunto de los girasiglos y el robo de la gema. Janice con frecuencia decía que era un milagro que Harry se hubiera metido en aquel caso por aquella extraña carta en el ministerio y en silencio los demás aprobaban sus palabras.

-¡Enserio!- exclamó a la semana de que los miembros asignados del ED se hubieran infiltrado en sus misiones- ¿es que no te das cuenta, Ginny?, ¡Hace menos de un año que quien tú sabes fue derrotado, pero en este momento ya encontraron a diez espías, diez!- exclamó con vehemencia en la sala de los menesteres- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado maquinando este tipo?, ¡su plan parece estar tan bien formulado que asusta!, no me extraña que Potter haya caído en sus trampas… este hombre… ¿no te parece que empezó su plan aun antes de que quien-tú sabes cayera? ¡para que tenga tantos aliados en todas partes…!

-bueno, teniendo los girasiglos puede pensarse cualquier cosa- replicó Luna- incluso pudo haber empezado meses antes o años antes de quien-tu sabes y aun así estamos hablando de los pocos meses que Harry lleva en el caso, el tiempo no corre para él como para nosotros mientras tenga esas reliquias.

-es verdad, pero es cierto que la Confederación Internacional de Magos está realmente asustada por este asunto- intervino Neville con gravedad- ellos no saben nada acerca de los girasiglos todavía así que sus pensamientos son iguales a los de Janice; y como al parecer tienen medios para saber cuándo alguien utiliza la magia para causar disturbios, que pueden convertirse en revueltas mágicas internacionales, desde que Grindelwald estuvo en el poder… les preocupa que no lo hayan notado antes. Kingsley dice que cuentan con algunos agentes encubiertos en algunos países, y gracias a eso pudieron encontrar a algunos de los espías de Lizard- Ginny soltó una risita irónica

-perdón que no lo crea… pero Voldemort estuvo por aquí haciendo de las suyas hace veinte años y lo mismo ocurrió hace cuatro años cuando terminó el torneo de los tres magos, y por lo menos al inicio de su ascenso, nunca fue un secreto que estaba haciendo de las suyas. La verdad yo no recuerdo que haya existido intervención alguna por parte de la confederación en ningún momento. -se explicó al ver que los demás se giraban a verla curiosos de su reacción.

La mirada fugaz que intercambiaron Janice y Luna le hicieron entender que ellas eran de la misma idea. Kingsley ya había mencionado en juntas anteriores que iba a pedir ayuda a la confederación, pero el hecho era que la mayoría de los miembros del ED se habían cuestionado bastante si aquello sería de ayuda.

-bueno… ellos no pueden intervenir en asuntos internos de las comunidades mágicas de ningún país- explicó Neville encogiéndose de hombros- a menos que alguien lo solicite… sé que suena tonto, pero es bien sabido que esa es la excusa que pusieron al mundo mágico cuando se los cuestionó acerca de su silencio en el caso de Voldemort. Sinceramente no sé si eso es cierto o no, pero esa declaración es la que Kingsley ha aprovechado para que nos ayuden en esta ocasión y la verdad es que está funcionando, afortunadamente…

-Me pregunto ¿Qué planes tenía Lizard para todos esos espías que infiltró en sus sitios de interés- exclamó Ginny interrumpiendo la explicación del maestro de Herbología -¿realmente planeaba hacerlos parte de la historia de la magia?

-¿y eso que más da?- espetó Janice que estaba bastante asustada con todo aquello- los están atrapando y eso es lo importante, ¿no?

-bueno…- insistió la pelirroja apretando contra su pecho el libro de historia de la magia que llevaba para todas partes- es que… se me acaba de ocurrir… que si hay tantos espías en esta época… quizá Harry y los demás también tengan que lidiar con otros espías en las épocas a las que están yendo… espías que no son mencionados en los libros de historia…

-es posible… concedió Neville mirándola con atención.

Como era costumbre en ella, Ginny casi no expresaba en voz alta preocupación por Harry y su situación, pero los miembros del ED en Hogwarts sabían perfectamente que los sucesos, que habían vivido hacía tan solo unas pocas semanas, en el mundo sin Harry; aún estaban muy frescas en la memoria de la pelirroja y eso les preocupaba. Ella abrió el libro de "una historia de la magia" y buscó las páginas relacionadas a la historia del rey Arturo, ya que esa era la primera época a la que su novio había planeado visitar para detener los planes de Lizard y devolver a los héroes de otras épocas a su lugar original.

Hasta ese momento siempre que releía los pasajes de la historia relacionados al caso, encontraba los nombres de los usurpadores como principales protagonistas. Los primeros días había sido realmente muy extraño, ya que el profesor de historia de la magia, que impartía ese año, hacía referencia a esos nombres como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Ni Luna, ni Janice, ni ella habían mencionado nunca algo respecto a esos nombres, pues sabían que sonaría muy raro que dijeran que ellas nunca habían escuchado de ellos, pero desde que regresaran del mundo sin Harry había sido evidente que aquellos personajes estaban fuera de lugar.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el nombre "Arturo" estaba escrito en letras grandes al inicio de la leyenda del monarca y su sabio maestro. Le sorprendió tanto que dio un saltito de alegría y soltó el libro que fue a parar a los pies de Neville. Por primera vez en días Ginny sintió que el peso que estaba constantemente en su pecho, desde que había visto a Harry desaparecer con el girasiglos, se aligeraba considerablemente. Sus amigos por otro lado la miraron con preocupación.

-¿qué ha pasado, Ginny?- le preguntó Janice mientras Neville tomaba el libro- ¿aparecieron otros nombres en el libro?

-si…- respondió ella sonriendo

-¿Quiénes?- inquirió Luna interesada- quizá podamos hacerle llegar el mensaje a Harry de alguna manera.

-no hace falta- replicó la pelirroja- ¡los nombres que aparecieron… más bien que regresaron son los de sir Merlín y el rey Arturo!- exclamó- ¡Harry y los demás parece que lograron devolverlos a su época sin problemas!

-es verdad- confirmó Neville leyendo el apartado del libro con alivio- le avisaré a Kingsley

Dijo antes de salir de la sala de los menesteres en dirección a su despacho, dejando a las tres chicas solas, regodeándose de la buena noticia que acababan de recibir… quizás en un poco más de tiempo toda aquella pesadilla estaría totalmente solucionada.

Cuando Harry y compañía aterrizaron de nuevo se encontraban en medio de una callejuela, de lo que a simple vista, era un pueblo pintoresco en medio de la noche. Las antorchas iluminando el camino al principio les dio la falsa idea de que estaban en algún otro pueblo medieval, sin embargo al mirar un viejo afiche, promocional de las grageas Bertie Bott; el cual estaba tirado en el piso frente a ellos, le confirmó a Harry en un segundo que no estaban en una fecha muy lejana de la era contemporánea de la que él provenía. Les costó un poco de trabajo acostumbrarse a la ausencia de luz, pero cuando lo hicieron, los cuatro miraron a su alrededor intentando ubicarse.

No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que se encontraban en un callejón oscuro del pueblo de Hogsmeade. El problema siguiente era confirmar en que época estaban, algo que Harry solucionó mirando a los indicadores del girasiglos que habían usado para rastrear a Lizard… estaban en el año de 1979 y a juzgar por el escalofrío que cubrió a todos con una ventisca que los rozó suavemente estaban cerca del invierno, seguramente los últimos días de noviembre.

-¿este lugar es Hogsmeade?- inquirió James quitándose la capa y cubriendo con ella a Lily que se había abrazado a sí misma.

Prácticamente en Camelot estaban en pleno verano de modo que la ropa que llevaban en ese momento, la cual consistía en calzas, pantalones bombachos y camisolas en los hombres. Y un vestido medieval color beige, largo, y mangas acampanadas, hecho de algodón; en el caso de Lily, no les cubría lo suficiente. Harry se sintió afortunado de que antes de salir de Grimauld Place hubiera tomado la acertada decisión de guardarse algunas mudas de ropa, de diferentes épocas en su morral de piel de Moke, por si en algún momento algo lo separara del grupo.

-eso parece- confirmó Albus- este viejo pueblo no cambia mucho con el pasar del tiempo… así que hará falta husmear un poco para saber en qué época se supone que estamos.

-estamos en el año de 1979- explicó Harry sacando de su morral las capas de invisibilidad, suya y de James- eso es lo que señala la manecilla de los años en el girasiglos- continuó tendiéndole la capa a su padre.

-vaya… no pensé que fuéramos a regresar tan pronto a nuestra época… esto no es un truco tuyo para deshacerte de nosotros ¿o sí, Harry?- exclamó James tomando la capa

-claro que no papá- respondió él un tanto ofendido- pero ciertamente no entiendo que hace Lizard aquí… él sabe que ustedes viajan conmigo. Si lo que quiere sigue siendo deshacerse de mi entonces…

-¿Lizard está en este lugar?- inquirió Lily preocupada mirando a todas partes

-probablemente… el girasiglos nos llevó a la época a la que él viajó… no precisamente al lugar en el que lo encontraremos- explicó Albus encogiéndose de hombros- por eso es qué usar el mecanismo de rastreo de los girasiglos no es una buena idea cuando se tiene un tiempo tan ajustado como el que tenemos.

-bueno… sé que Ron y Hermione se encargarán de devolver a sir Gryffindor y Lady Lovewisdom a sus épocas sin problema- replicó Harry- Sousuke y compañía también están con ellos así que no me preocupo mucho. Nosotros por el momento debemos ir a cambiarnos de ropa… si alguien nos ve en estos atuendos pensará que estamos locos.

-o que venimos de una fiesta de disfraces- apuntó Albus divertido pero lideró el camino hacia el único lugar que sabían nadie se atrevería a visitar: La casa de los gritos.

Ninguno de los otros cuestionó la razón por la que el menor de ellos los dirigía hacia ese lugar, era evidente que sería un escondite provisional perfecto, en lo que eran capaces de analizar la situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento. Entraron en silencio a aquellas lastimeras ruinas y Harry prestó ropa a Albus y James para que pudieran entrar a alguna taberna a recopilar información. Sentía una tremenda curiosidad por conocer el lugar en el que sus padres vivían y su corazón dio un vuelco especialmente grande cuando se imaginó entrando a la casa Potter, que en su época era un mero monumento. Sin embargo sabía perfectamente que no podían hacer nada que alertara a Voldemort o a Lizard de su presencia, así que lo mejor era seguir haciéndose pasar por viajeros.

Lily llevaba consigo también algo de ropa así que se cambió sin hacer muchas preguntas, pues las escenas de hacía unas horas aun estaban muy frescas en su mente y el temor la invadía como no lo había hecho desde que había sido llevada por la fuerza al año de mil novecientos noventa y ocho.

-bien- exclamó Albus cuando los cuatro estuvieron más abrigados y presentables- debemos buscar la manera de dar con el paradero de Lizard lo más pronto posible, si se da cuenta de que le hemos seguido huirá de nuevo y será un cuento de nunca acabar.

-pero ¿cómo sabremos donde está?- inquirió James- esto es mucho más amplio que la ciudad de Camelot

-salgamos- sugirió Harry tras recargar su copia del girasiglos para tenerla lista cuando se requiriera. Acto seguido lo guardó tras su suéter y se abrigó bien la capa- ustedes deben conocer su época y sus circunstancias mejor que yo- le dijo a su padre poniéndole una mano en el hombro- así que guíanos, papá, ¿Dónde crees que es el mejor lugar para conseguir información?

-lo dices muy fácil… bueno, buscar información sobre Voldemort en esta época ya es complicado… no sabría como buscar a Lizard, necesitas decirme por donde empezar.

-si me permites, papá…- dijo Albus solícito, dirigiéndose al ojiverde- creo que en este momento es más fácil usar el espejo de Yata… no podemos andar merodeando en esta época como si nada. Tu yo del futuro nos advirtió muy claramente que no debíamos dejarnos ver demasiado en la épocas relacionadas con Voldemort… cualquier error y podríamos nosotros mismos cambiar la historia de nuestra familia de manera permanente.

-si, esa es una idea inteligente- aprobó Lily con voz ligeramente temblorosa- recuerda que en esta época Voldemort anda suelto y hace de las suyas cuando quiere y como quiere- Harry la miró al escuchar esas palabras.

Lily parecía asustada, había estado tan centrado en su decisión de seguir a Lizard que se había olvidado qué hacía unas horas había estado a punto de ser asesinada por uno de los secuaces de Lizard. Se acercó a ella y la examinó con atención y preocupación. James hizo lo propio pues no era normal en su pelirroja hablar con ese tono de voz inseguro y tembloroso.

-¿estás bien?- inquirieron padre e hijo al unísono. Lily esbozó una ligera sonrisa cuando su esposo e hijo se miraron mutuamente en total desconcierto para después sonreír por aquella extraña reacción conjunta.

-estoy bien- mintió ella con presteza- debemos encontrar a lizard a como de lugar

Harry le sostuvo la mirada un largo rato antes de titubear y llevarse la mano al morral para extraer de él el espejo de Yata y preguntarle sobre el paradero de Lizard. James por su parte tomó la mano de su esposa y le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, haciéndole saber que pasara lo que pasara nunca dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño. Lily se tranquilizó un poco, abrazó a su marido y esperó a que su hijo y nieto descifraran las imágenes que les mostraba el espejo.

-¿qué es esto?- inquirió Harry de pronto con cierto escándalo en la voz

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó James de inmediato

-Lizard se está dirigiendo a Hogwarts- explicó- parece que hay un… espía dentro del colegio- dijo moviendo las imágenes del espejo con movimientos circulares de la mano, con el fin de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Quién?- inquirió Lily preocupada.

El hecho de que alguno de los profesores del colegio estuviera involucrado le aterraba.

-oh… será mejor que no se involucren- replicó el ojiverde con amargura al ver los dientes sobresalidos de aquel rostro cenizo de ojos pequeños y llorosos parecidos a los de una rata.

-¡por favor, Harry, prometiste no dejarnos a tu madre y a ti fuera de esto!- replicó James con enfado arrebatándole el espejo de la mano a su hijo solo para toparse con el rostro de uno de sus mejores amigos…


End file.
